Cocky as the King of Spades
by Writinghard
Summary: Idiom. Definition: boastful; overly proud. Robert couldn't believe what was happening. It was even harder to believe he was joining in. The amount of corruption and debauchery between the Playground Kings is overwhelming. And it's all at the expense of a disobedient subject. This is Robert's descent into his sexual perversion. May or may not contain a twisted romance.
1. Prologue

Robert stood in the abandoned house in the woods. Around him were fellow kings of nearby schools. They had gathered at the request of another king who sounded so eager to show them something. He and his fellow kinds watched the inviting monarch, King Charles, show they. Robert stood there, mouth slightly agape. Charles, or Charlie as he liked to go by, sat in an old loveseat. A younger student, a boy that looked no older than a fourth grader sat on his knees between Charlie's open legs. Charlie's zipper was undone and his pants pooled around his ankles. The boys lips were wrapped around the king's hard 7 inch dick and his head bobbed up and down, sucking and licking the king's cock as if his life depended on it. Charlie's finger gripped the boys curly hair and guided him. He moaned, eyes closed and leaned his head back, as he pushed the boys head harder and faster.

The other kings watched with wide eyes. A few of them had started to softly rub the own cocks through their jeans. Their growing arousal at the sight was too strong for them to ignore. Robert felt a twitch in his pants as well, but resisted to urge to touch himself. There was no way that kid wanted to do that. No way. Charles had to be making him do it. A bribe or something…this wasn't right. There's no way…

Charles arched his back and groaned. Forcing the boys head all the way down, he came, releasing his seed down the boys throat. He then slouched, breathing hard. Catching his breath, he let go of the boys hair and looked around the room before speaking up.

"Well?" Charles started. He grinned and chuckled, wiping the salvia from his chin. "Who wants to go next?" Everyone except Robert excited raised their hands. Charles pointed at one who then rushed over, dropped his pants, and took his seat. And the boy continued.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, Robert," Charles said, joining him on the other side of the room. The others looked on as the boy served the next one Charles had chosen. Having unzipped their pants, the stroked their hardening members as they hungrily waited their turn. Charles did the same, having abandoned their pants.

"He's just a fourth grader," Robert said. The moan in the room grew louder as the boy stroked two cocks, one in each hand, as well as sucking the one in front of him. His own dick strained against his pants, and it was getting harder to ignore. His hand twitched as he held himself back from the release he increasingly desired.

"So?" Charles laughed. "It doesn't matter. He deserves this. He was always causing me trouble, but ever since I started fucking him, he stays in his place."

"But…"

"Go ahead. Touch yourself. It won't hurt."

Robert swallowed. He couldn't. This was wrong. There was no way he would enjoy this…this _torture_ of a kid. He bit his lip as his stiff cock rubbed against his pants. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't take his eyes off the show in front of him. Load moans echoed through the room as the three kings came, one down the boys throat, and two on his hands, his cheeks, and his hair. Robert couldn't stop his own groans from escaping past his lips. Three more kings quickly took their spots, and the others watched on the side.

"What's wrong, Robert?" Charles asked. "You not joining in on the fun."

"This isn't right," Robert said. "He's too young."

"Your cock doesn't care," Charles said. He laughed a bit before addressing his fellow kings. "Are you all having fun?"

"Yes!" The others said in unison. "Thank you, King Charles!"

"See, Robert? Everyone is having fun, except you," he said. "Join us."

"I can't…" Robert said. "This is wrong…"

"Did you hear that, guys?" Charles called. "Robert thinks this is 'wrong'. He doesn't want to have fun like us."

"C'mon, Robert!"

"It feels _so good_~~"

"Come join us."

"This kid loves it more than we do…"

"He wants it!"

"He's so good at this! He's a pro…"

"Come have fun with us!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Charles smiled at their responses.

"Be gentle with him, guys. He has to last us all night," He said. "You don't want to wear him out before we're done with him."

"All night…?" They asked. Charles walked over to his bag in the corner. He pulled out a small bottle. Opening it, he poured out a handful of blue pills.

"That's right. Why stop when we _really_ want to keep going?" Charles signaled for them to come over to him. Robert watched as he handed them each two of the pills. They swallowed them dry. "That'll help keep us going all night. Besides, we're here to have fun. You boys don't want to stop, do you?" They all shook their heads.

'Oh my god. They're going to destroy this kid,' Robert thought.

"Now," Charles started. He turned towards Robert, and the others did the same. "What to do with him…" Charles walked over to the kid he brought as the others spoke up.

"Join us, Robert."

"It's fun."

"Yeah, come join us. Be one of us."

"No, it's wrong," Robert protested. "All of you are sick for doing this!"

"The kid wants it."

"He deeps throats like an expert. Just like a slut."

"He's a slut, Robert. A cock whore. It's all he's good for."

"If he wants it, I say we give it to him."

"That tent in your pants say you want to join in."

"No!" Robert shouted.

"Yes!"

"Just do it, Robert. You'll love it."

"He's a little slut! He deserves this!"

The amount of confidence they each had in what they were saying disturbed Robert. Did they know what they were saying?! They were saying this about a ten year old! What were they thinking? What happened to them? He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real…

"That's enough," Charles said, silencing them. He walked over to Robert, dragging the boy over by the arm. He whispered into his ear before pushing onto his knee's between Robert's legs. Robert's eyes widened and he quietly gasped when he realized what King Charles was doing. His fellow kings broke out in wicked smiles and gathered closer, excited to watch the corruption of one of their own. Before he could stand up and stop this, Charles held him down by his shoulders. "He's about to join us," He said with an evil grin.

Before Robert could try to get free as the boy reached out and unzipped his pants. His now hard 8 inch cock sprang free, and slapped the boy's face. Robert could see the boys eyes were glossed over. His cock spurt precum on the boy's face. Robert bit his lip as the boy slowly licked and swallowed the clear liquid around his mouth, and eyed his length hungrily, ready to devour it.

"Fucking slut…"

"Cock whore!"

"You want this, Robert. You know you do," Charles whispered his is ear. The kings watching him began to stoke themselves again, their arousal rising. "You want this."

"No I don't…" He whimpered. Charles nodded towards the boy. The boy gently gripped his member and slowly licked the swollen head. Robert closed his eyes, trying not to moan as the boy licked and toyed with his slit. He felt the boy's lips stretch around him, and the warm and moist young mouth engulf him. The boy moaned around him, the vibrations made Robert curl his toes and ball his hands into fists. The boy then released him with a load 'pop'. He thought it was over, until the boy licked up and down his shaft. The boy soon took him in again, this time taking his entire girth into his throat. Robert gasped and his eyes shot open in the overwhelming wave of pleasure that shot through him.

"See, Robert? He's nothing but a slut."

"Feel's good, doesn't it?"

"Just give in to it. It's no use hiding it anymore."

"Give in, Robert~ "

"You know you want to~"

The group began to chant for him to give into his desires. Charles chuckled at his waning will to resist. The boy sucked faster and faster and faster, making it impossible for Robert to think straight. He moan and and clutched the boys curly hair, pushing him all the way down onto his cock, fucking his face. He couldn't resist anymore. It was too much, it felt too good, and his need to release was too much. He didn't know how, but Charles trained the boy to be an expert as this, and trying to resist it was pointless. Giving in to his carnal urges, Robert gave a guttural groan and arched his back.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" He shouted. The boy released his throbbing member, and Robert shot his thick seed onto his face. Looking down, Robert saw his cum cover the boy's face, leaving barely any uncovered skin. It dribbled down his chin. The boy looked directly at him as he licked and swallowed the cum on and around his lips. His dick gave one last spurt before softening.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Charles teased. Robert weakly nodded, exhausted after his release. "You want to do it again, don't you?" He nodded again. Charles gave him two blue pills. Robert swallowed them dry. Sitting up, he saw the others kings had abandoned their clothes some time ago. They stroked themselves, eyeing the boy hungrily, like a predator ready to pounce and consume its prey. Their cocks stood hard, drooling thick copious precum and creating small puddles on the floor and coating their hands. Licking their lips, they were ready for more, ready and wanted to completely destroy the boy in front of them. The crazed look in their eyes showed that there was no reasoning with them anymore. They were going to have the boy, and nothing was going to stop them.

Robert could felt his own member twitch as he began to harden again. This time, he didn't hold himself back and began to stroke. Charles grabbed the boy by the arm, and threw him on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead, guys. Do whatever you want to him," Charles said. Not missing a beat, they all rushed over to him, and used him in every way possible. They took turns pounding into his tight ass, ruthlessly fucking his tiny mouth, and kept his hands busy on pumping their cocks, never giving him a break. Robert watched their merciless descent on him while pleasuring himself. They cummed on and inside of the boy, and hardened again within minutes afterwards.

Robert and Charles both enjoyed the sight. The room was filled with endless moans and groans as the boy pleasured themselves with King Charles gift. The pushed the boy past his limits, even double penetrating him as they became too impatient to wait to get inside his warm cavern. They silenced his screams of agony by shoving their cocks down his throat, fucking his face, not waiting for him to be ready. They didn't care about his pain, only their pleasure.

Robert lost count at the number of times he came. The only clue was the puddle on the floor in front of him. The sun was just beginning to rise as the pills they were given wore off. They left the boy in a cum puddle on the floor, panting and coated in their liquid. After putting on their clothes, they left him and gathered about Charles.

"You boys have fun?" He asked. All of them, even Robert, nodded and said yes. "Good. Now, before you all go home. I want to tell you something." He took out a stack of papers from his bookbag. "I bet you're all wondering how I got him to do this. It's simple really. I bet we all have that one kid that refuses to follow us easily. Who always wants to ask questions and questions our authority. A kid that doesn't know is place. That was him." He pointed at the passed out boy behind them. "He was the worst. never listening to me, defying my every order. I just wanted to do _something_ to him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I figured it out. Had my guards bring him up to me. It took a while, but I managed to fuck him senseless.

"He resisted. He fought back so much, but he eventually gave in to it. He loves it. He loves having a cock in his hands and his mouth and up his tight little ass, all at once if he could. He never steps out of line anymore. That's how you get them to submit like a good follower. You fuck them so much they become delirious and start worshipping your dick.

"Well? You boys want to have your own little whore?" All of them, except for Robert nodded enthusiastically. Charles happily handed out the stack of papers to each of them "That'll tell you everything you need to know to make your own. When you're finished, you should bring them here to share them with us. We can make it a party." They all, minus Robert, laughed. "Now, before we go, how about we celebrate by giving this one one last circle jerk?" They cheered, agreeing. Surrounding the boy, they freed themselves and pumped their girth again. They moaned, calling him numerous insults before they came again, giving him one last cum coating. Thanking Charles, they left, extremely satisfied and pleased.

That was except Robert, that is. He stood, frozen, looking at the papers in his hands. One kid was bad enough, but now it was spreading. Without a doubt the others were going to do the same as Charles, and maybe be more brutal and cruel than he was.

"Is there something wrong, Robert?" Charles asked. He crouched in front of the boy.

"How can you do this?" Robert asked.

"I wanted to. And when you start, you'll see why," Charles said. "Trust me."

"No. I'm not doing this."

"You're telling me there isn't a follower of yours that you want to put in their place? Not a single one?" Charles asked. "There has to be at least one. It feels so good when you're pounding in his ass for the first time. The only better feeling is when you cum on his face. You're going to do it, Robert, just like the rest of them. Trust me. One day that follower is going to step way out of line, and you're going want nothing more than to fuck him into submission. It'll happen. And you'll thank me."

Robert shook his head. After straightening his clothes, he left the abandoned house without saying a word, wanting to leave all this behind him.


	2. Inappropriate Thoughts

After that night, Robert shoved the memory into the darkest corner of his mind. He didn't want to remember using that boy the way he and the other kings did. Despite his attempts, there were nights where his dreams we're filled with the moans of his fellow monarchs as they stole every last bit of the boys innocence. Most prevalent in those dreams was the sight of the boy suckling his cock. Robert awaked with a hard, strong member pitching a tent in his sheets. He always reached into his pajama bottoms to and stroked, relieving himself. Each time he felt ashamed to derive pleasure at such a thing. He promised each time that it would never happen again. It was only after the fifth dream that they actually stopped.

He had put the instructions King Charles had given him in his desk drawer. For some reason, Robert couldn't bring himself to throw it away. Whenever he had to get something out of that drawer, he did his best not look. Each time his thought strayed to the manual and what happened that night, he scolded himself.

His mind was clear of those thoughts for a week before they came back with a vengeance. Each time he woke up from those dreams his cock was increasingly harder and more painful than the last time. The distance he shot his seed gradually became longer and the force became stronger.

One night, he couldn't get to sleep before his cock hardened. He was simply lying in bed when it happened. He sat with his legs spread open and pants discarded, looking down at his twitching length. Precum was leaking from him like a faucet. It was like it was begging him to touch it.

"I can't keep doing this," he mumbled. He pumped his cock, appreciative he was home alone. "Why does this keep happening?" As he worked himself to a climax, images flashed behind his eyelids. His fellow kings guiltlessly lusting after the nameless boy, their coming together to use and discard him like a piece of trash, their collective last act before leaving. The last image was of the boy sucking him. However, the image slowly changed into something else. The boy's curly blonde hair became brown and lost its curls. His eyes shifted from a hazel to a baby blue. As she shot his load, his eyes opened in shock, recognizing the kid.

"Oh, god no," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "No. No, no, no. I can't be thinking about this. Not with _him_."

Since then, Robert refused to let any thought that could remotely bring him back to that night into his head. Anytime his cock stiffened, he hopped in the shower for a blast of cold water.

With the thoughts and dreams gone, his life eventually returned to normal. He focused his attention on his duties as Third Streets playground king. With those thoughts and memories buried, they didn't pop up until the brief prank war between him and a certain student.

How dare that kid try to steal his title of prankster prince? He was the best! No one could do better than him. With a few quick and efficient pranks, Robert dispelled any and all hopes the boy had at surpassing him. As a punishment, Robert ordered him to be his fanning boy until he felt the fourth grader had learned his lesson. Which leads us to today.

There was an odd satisfaction Robert got from punishing Detweiler for his insubordination. He couldn't figure it out. It made him happy to do it. A tingling feeling settled in his stomach, and every time he thought about it, there was nothing he could do to stop a smile growing on his face. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze the Monkey Boy was providing.

"Good job, Detweiler," Robert said, leaning back. "You should do this full time. You're actually _good_ at this."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, _your majesty?_" TJ asked him smartly.

"What was that?" Robert shot back. He looked at him with one eye open. Even with one eye peeked open, he was able to send a death glare to the younger boy, causing him to flinch.

"N-nothing," he said. He turned to face the playground and continued to fan.

'That's what I thought,' Robert thought. 'Stepping out of line. You've really got some nerve, Monkey Boy.'

From his position, Robert could get a better look at him. The king's eyes raked over his body from the bottom to the top examining his every feature.

He had a cute little perky bum. Robert smirked, but then frowned. Those hideous baggy jeans he wore kept him from getting a much better look. His eyes moved up. A soft and slightly chubby tummy. Probably baby fat, Robert noted. A peppering of freckles on his pudgy cheeks with much lighter ones across his nose. Robert hummed. He wondered where else Detweiler had freckles. On his shoulders? On his chest? Or maybe on that pert butt of his...? That would be….that would definitely be _something_. Either way, the monarch suddenly wanted to know. Robert opened and closed his hands imagining what it might feel like to grope his plump little bum. Soft and rounded but firm. Now he really wanted to know if he had freckles on those cheeks, too…Now, what else..?

His eyes went back down for a moment to the boy's crotch. He wondered, just for a moment, what he looked like. Robert knew that his dick was abnormally large for his age, thanks to changing before and after gym class. He and the other sixth grade boys were curious, and compared themselves. He took great pride from being the biggest, by far. He wasn't alone in this. Every playground king from schools around all had large dicks. It was a strange trait they all shared. But we now wanted to know about the boy next to him. There were times that Robert considered giving the throne to Detweiler when he left. Does that mean he shares the same trait as the rest of them? Does he have a bigger dick than most his age? Or was he a normal size? Robert was curious, but his choice in pants made it impossible to know.

Nice big baby blue eyes that screamed innocence, but at the same time, mischievousness and disobedience. Eyelashes that were a tiny bit longer and fuller than other boy's. Thick, wild chestnut colored hair that he wanted to run his fingers through and tug and pull. It was a crime for him to hide it under that filthy hat.

Babyish hands, and small but still somewhat pouty lips.

'Christ, was this kid _designed_ to be cute?' Robert thought. 'No wonder Detweiler never gets in serious trouble. He's cute. _He's fucking adorable_. He's bordering on goddamn _precious._ He doesn't look like a trouble maker. Adults always go easier on the cuter kids.' He knew that Detweiler did plenty of things more than worthy of a suspension, but he never got it, just a warning, or a detention _at best. _Robert was sure the kid could get away with murder with a pair of puppy dog eyes and a batting of his eyelashes. There was no way that he couldn't be aware of that. He _had_ to know that adults took it easy on him because he was cute. He had too. But that cuteness was about to cause him trouble if Robert had anything to do with it.

Robert pondered what those lips would feel like stretching around his girth and going down is length as he went deeper and deeper into his mouth. What kind of sound, what kind of 'pop' would his lips make when he let go after he was finished?

Robert wanted to touch him. Anywhere, just as long as he got his hands on his body. He wondered what Detweilers hips were like. Would they be like every other boy, straight and shapeless? Or would they be so slightly curved, a bit like a girl? He wanted to know, and there was only one way to do that.

"King Bob? Why are you looking at me like that?" TJ asked him, taking a step away from him. Robert blinked, coming out of his perverted thoughts.

"I'm not looking at you 'any way', Monkey Boy," Robert defended. He adjusted the back of his seat until he leaned back slightly. "Don't you have fanning to do?"

"'_Don't you have fanning to do?'_" He repeated under his breath, mocking the monarch.

"You better watch your mouth, Detweiler," Robert snapped at him. "You're already in trouble for stepping out of line by taking my title of prankster prince. Don't push it." TJ huffed before going back to fanning.

Robert smirked at his frustration. He eyed him up and down again, this time more slowly. He took in every detail, saving it to his memory. If it wasn't for his guards behind him, he would've dragged the younger boy to the hut on top of the other jungle gym and have his hands all over him.

The king bit his lip, feeling a familiar burning sensation in his lower stomach and groin. He thanked god for his choice in underwear that morning being great for hiding boners. He turned away and watched the playground below for the remainder of the recess. When the bell rang, he sighed. As TJ started to walk away, Robert grabbed him by the belt and stopped him.

"Wear shorts tomorrow," Robert ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Don't question me," he said. "Just do it."

"Fine, whatever." Robert let him go and made his way inside. The rest of the school day went by uneventful. For the most part, Robert was unable to pay attention to the lecture his teacher was giving. His mind was on more lewd things, like groping a certain fourth grader.

In the evening at home, Robert sat on his bed, going over the events of the day. He had no idea how long Detweilers punishment was going to be when he gave it to him, probably only a week or two just to teach him a lesson, but with him enjoying the sight (the sight being his butt), it might last longer than that. Or at least until Robert could somehow get a picture.

"The nerve of him," He said, stretching. "Mocking me like he's on the same level as me. He needs to be taught a lesson, he needs to be put in his place…"

_ Put in his place…_

_ Put in his place…_

He gasped when the memories from weeks ago flood his mind at that small four letter phrase. Everything. The night at the abandoned house, the endless dreams, his attempts to clear his mind of it came to the front of his mind.

Robert looked over at his desk drawer where the manual was hidden away. It was calling to him, he swore it was. Just to take a peek. Just a quick peek to see if he liked what he read. How could he know if he didn't like it if he didn't even look, right? It might be fun. Just looking couldn't possibly hurt. His hand trembled as he took the manual from the drawer. Locking his door, he sat at his desk and began to read.

Skimming the ages was enough to start his arousal. He lightly palmed his crotch, panting. He knew it was wrong to even think about doing any of what he was reading. But at the same time, it was that wrongness that made him want to do every single one of those steps to the younger boy. It didn't take long for him to grab a bottle of lotion and lower his pants.

He shut his eyes and pumped himself, imagining Detweiler on his knees between his legs, gladly licking his tip before pushing the head past his lips and into his mouth. Robert stroked the head of his cock doing his best to imitate the feeling of a tongue lapping his head.

"Ahh…" Robert moaned. His heart pounded against his chest. His stomach twitched and tightened. "…Oh…oh god…" His muscles tightened as he came onto his stomach and chest. Panting, he cleaned himself and tossed the tissues in the waste basket and put his pants back on.

He stared at the manual in front of him. Was he really about to do this? Something that he was against doing a few weeks ago? He despised the idea before, but now the desire to do so tugged at him, and didn't appear to be stopping.

"I can't believe this," Robert said to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do this to Detweiler." Sighing, he stood up and put the manual away. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed, not knowing if he was excited or nervous to what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Personal Space

Before leaving his house the next morning, Robert skimmed King Charles instructions, making sure he knew the important details of the first two steps. He read he steps slowly and carefully last night, taking in everything written. Charles went into extreme detail with every step, not leaving room for any questions for the reader. There was even a list of items needed, which Robert could happily say that he had most of. As for the others, he was going to have to ask Charles where to get them, especially since they were the more questionable items.

Walking to school, his heart pounded against his chest, and he had a bit of cold sweat. To say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. Though he was excited, the whole thing was still something new. His decision to do this didn't silence the voice in his head telling him that this was wrong. However, after a night of deep satisfying sleep, that voice was barely loud enough to be heard.

Arriving at school, he was met with his two guards Jerome and Jeremy. This wasn't something new. As playground king, they followed him around just about everywhere.

"Jeremy, Jerome," Robert greeted.

"Yes, you highness?" They asked together.

"I have something I need to be done," he said. "On the other jungle gym, the one with the covering on the top, I want curtains put up around that space."

"Curtains? May I ask why, your highness?" Jerome asked.

"That's classified," Robert said. "I'd like it done before the second recess." With that, he continued on his way to class. Walking through the halls, he skimmed through the younger students for one wearing a red hat. He spotted it, and smirked. Detweiler wore shorts today, just like he ordered. Good.

Class seemed to take twice as long as normal. Though he kept a cool and calm demeanor, he wanted that clock to hurry up and move so he could get outside and to his throne. Writing down notes wasn't enough to distract him. It didn't help that the teacher's voice was as dull as they come. When the bell finally rang, he let go to a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sitting on his throne on top of the main jungle gym, he could see some of his other servants putting up white curtains on the other play structure. Though the weather was quite warm today, the breeze Detweiler was providing kept him cool. Speaking of which…

Those shorts were giving Robert a much better view. Those baggy jeans didn't do him any justice. A cute perky little butt for a cute perky little boy. Oh yeah, this kid was going to be the one.

That took care of the first step, picking one out. If everything goes as planned, Robert could kill two birds with one stone. Not only would he get a cute little fucktoy out of it, but he would put an end to Detweiler's habit of defiance and questioning of his rules. At least when it came to him.

"Monkey Boy, Robert started to get his attention. "I want you to tell me something."

"Yeah?" TJ asked.

"Why'd you think you could do it? Why'd you think you could prank me?" Robert asked him. He looked up and down at him, but not to examine his body. It was a look of contempt. "Did you actually think you could do it? I'll admit, you're good, but you're nowhere near my level. You must really think highly of yourself if you thought you stood a chance."

"I didn't think I could. I never said I could," said TJ. "My friends did. They're the ones that said I could prank you. I was forced to go along with it."

"Really?" Robert asked. TJ nodded. "Oh."

"Hey, now that I told you that, can I go? Since it wasn't my fault?" Robert laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Detweiler," Robert said. "You still stepped out of line. Get back to fanning, it's warm out here." TJ frowned and faced towards the playground and kept fanning. Though he was glaring and pouting at his current situation, Robert cracked a small smile. Ever when he was angry, the kid was still adorable. That must suck when he tries to get adults to take him seriously.

"Your highness?" He heard Jerome ask. "Your request you made it finished."

"Good. Alright, I want to go to the other jungle gym."

It was a quick move. With the students knowing to move out his way, they didn't have to stop. Stepping into the curtained area, he spoke to his guards.

"I want to be alone. If I'm needed for anything, knock." Grabbing Detweiler by the arm, Robert pulled him inside before letting the curtains close. With the curtains around the top, the area was much cooler than the outside. That, plus the fanning made it very comfortable. Robert sat in another throne brought there for him.

After a few minutes, Robert got out of his seat and paced around a bit, the younger boy following him with the fan out of obligation. He definitely didn't want to sit for this. Taking a deep breath, he sopped and turned to him. Robert took a few steps into his personal space, causing TJ to take a step back. Eyes half lidded, the king reached out and grabbed him by the belt and pulled him closer.

"You know, I've taken a real liking to you, Detweiler," Robert said. His hands gripped the sides of the boys waist, keeping him in place.

"A liking, sir?"

"Yeah, you know what that means, don't you? Of course you do. You're not stupid," said Robert. He ignored TJ's attempts to step back and escape his grip, and continued. "Tell me something, Monkey Boy. That kiss you and Girl Who Runs with Fists did in front of the entire playground, did you enjoy that?"

"The experiment? No, I didn't like it. It was gross," He said. Robert gently squeezed his sides and circled the area around his thumbs. He left one hand on the boy's side and ran his fingers through his chestnut colored hair, knocking his hat off. It was as thick and soft as it looked. Robert kept himself from gripping at it and pulling. He couldn't do that, at least not yet. Detweiler looking like he was about to have a panic attack. How adorable.

"That's okay. You're just a fourth grader. You're not supposed to like kissing yet," said Robert. He tilted his head and smirked. "Or maybe you do like kissing, but not girls. Maybe you like kissing boys. Have you ever thought about that?" TJ shook his head. Pulling him closer, Robert leaned down and spoke in his ear. "You should try it," He said. "You might like it." Without waiting for a response, Robert pressed his lips against his.

There was resistance, but Robert had expected that. He felt Detweilers hands pushing at his chest to try and get away from him. It wasn't going to work. Robert was older, bigger, and stronger than he was. He broke from the kiss for a split second. TJ didn't have enough time to protest verbally before Robert kissed him again.

It wasn't like it was a rough kiss or that it was messy or anything. Robert made sure it was a gentle kiss. Nothing too fancy. Due to his resistance, he was unable to tell if Detweiler was any good at kissing, but the king figured he would know soon enough.

Robert felt the fourth graders hands stop pushing him. He was thankful for that, but that didn't mean he was embracing him back. Rather, his hands just rested on his chest, neither pushing nor pulling. Robert didn't felt him kiss back either. It seemed like he was just waiting for the king to finish. That was okay. This step took at least two days, according to the manual.

The playground king pulled him closer for a deeper embrace and kiss. He felt soft to hug, like a pillow or teddy bear. Slowly Robert pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. Detweiler looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Eyes wide open, he stared at his king like he grew another head.

"Well? Did you like that?" Robert asked him with his 'award winning' smile. TJ only blinked, still shocked. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Robert snapped his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his daze. It didn't work. "Didn't know I was that good of a kisser, heh." He watched as TJ linked a few more times before looking at the ground with a growing blush.

'Is there anything he can do that isn't cute?' Robert thought to himself. "Calm down, Monkey Boy. It was just a kiss," He said. "No need to blush and turn into a tomato."

"Why'd you have to do that?" TJ finally spoke. He kept his head down as he asked. "Why'd you have to kiss me?"

Why? You didn't like it?" He asked. Because if that was the case, Detweiler was just going to have to get used to it.

"…I…I don't know…" said the fourth grader. He shook his head and shut his eyes. "I'm not supposed to like it. I'm not supposed to like kissing boys. Boys like kissing girls, that's what they told us." Robert scoffed. So that's what it was.

"It's that all? Geez, Detweiler, relax," Robert said. TJ looked up at him as he ran his fingers through his hair again. "They don't exactly teach everything in those lessons. But if it makes you feel better, it's just us up here. No one else knows what we did, just us. Calm down, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." He kissed the boys forehead. "There's nothing wrong with a little exploring. It could be fun."

"…Exploring?"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell anyone,' Robert said He lowered his voice and slowed his speech. The hand he had on his waist started to go up and down the young boy's back in a soothing motion. "Just you and me." TJ blushed and looked away again.

The school bell ran, and recess was over. Robert kissed him on the cheek before letting him go and stepping back. He picked up the boy's red hat. He dusted it off before placing it on his head in its normal backwards fashion.

"I'll see you second recess, Detweiler," he said walking away.

This was going perfectly.


	4. Skin and Belly Buttons

Going back to class, Robert wore his best smile. It was a genuine, satisfied toothy grin. Everything was starting off great, and looked like it would continue one perfectly. Sitting in class, he went over in his head what he was going to do during second recess. Every step, every detail, he was ready.

During lunch, the king kept an eye on his young target. His behavior was unusually reserved for someone who was so happy-go-lucky. Robert brushed it off as him think about what he had told him during last recess. For a moment, Robert thought Detweiler had told his friends what had happened between them. However that feeling faded away as the boy showed no signs of sharing something uncomfortable with his little group of friends.

While he ate, Robert noticed a few tie where the fourth grader had glanced his way, only to quickly look away and pretend he didn't look at all. He wondered what exactly was on that boys mind. Was he thinking about the kiss? Or if they would try it again right after lunch? Or was he trying to figure out what Robert was thinking too?

When lunch ended, Robert headed to the second jungle gym. Giving his guards the same orders as before, he waited until Detweiler showed up. When he heard the curtains open and close, he spoke.

"Ready for some more 'exploring', Detweiler?" Robert asked, his voice slow and lower than normal.

"I guess…" TJ mumbled. Robert noticed he was avoided eye contact and leaned away from him a bit. Nervous. Good, he should be. If he had any idea what King Bob had in store for him, he would be running for the hills.

"Good," Robert cooed. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guides him to his throne. Despite him sitting in the middle of the loveseat for most of the time, it was big enough for two people to sit in. "Don't be so nervous," he said as they sat down. "It's just us~" TJ nodded, still avoiding eye contact. Figuring that wasn't going to change, the king pressed forward.

Cupping the boys chin between his thumb and index finger, he pulled his face toward his own until their lips met. Robert could feel the younger boy flitch for a split second. There weren't any attempts to push the king off or pull away. Robert internally smiled at that.

Though Detweiler didn't kiss back at first, he eventually did. He started off tentatively, nervous and unsure, but Robert felt him gradually relax into it. He broke off the kiss to tilt his head a bit more and continue.

Robert ran his fingers through the boys chestnut colored locks. His cat fell to the metal floor. His hair was like silk, soft and thick. His other hand rested on the boys hip. His fingers hiked up his white shirt as he touched his supple and slightly chubby skin. Cute. While he confidently touch the younger boy, Detweiler kept his hands to himself.

With his hand on the back of the boys head, Robert brushed his tongue across the freckled boys lips, causing him to gasp in surprise. The king took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside for a deeper, more passionate kiss. It was then that he felt a pair of hands pushing at his chest to get him off.

"What's the matter?" Robert asked him after pulling away.

"What was that?" TJ asked him, shocked. "Why'd you put your tongue in my mouth?!"

"It's called a French kiss, Detweiler," He said. "Geez, I didn't think you were that naïve. Relax, we're 'exploring', remember?" He leaned back down and kissed him again. Despite the fourth graders reaction, Robert forced him into another French kiss, and this time, he didn't pull away.

To be honest, the kiss wasn't what Robert was focused on. It was his hand, or more specifically, what he was touching. His hand was on the boys side, slowly crawling under his shirt and rubbed his pudgy skin. Perfectly smooth, free of any bumps or scratches. Surprising, considering how active he was. Robert moved his hand right, brushing his fingers across the fourth graders tummy. There, he found something a bit surprising.

'He had an Outie belly button!' Robert thought to himself. 'And it's not a small one, either. This one's kind of big. I could probably squeeze it. That's adorable." A hand grabbed his wrist as he moved up. Goddammit.

"Now what's the problem?" Robert asked, sitting back.

"I didn't say you could reach under my shirt," TJ said, moving a bit away from the king. Robert rolled his eyes. This kid was being a prude. But it was then that Robert came up with a brilliant idea. He sat up straight, grabbing the hem of his own shirt.

"I thought it would be okay, since we're exploring. You can touch me, too, if you want~" Robert then swiftly lifted his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the floor. He had a fit chest, with firm muscles. Still hairless, as he was still relatively young himself. His muscles were pronounced enough to see a development of six pack. His jeans hung low on his hips, which Robert did on purpose. And it worked, as he saw Detweiler looking back and forth between his chest and his eyes. Perfect.

"C'mon," Robert cooed. He gently grasped the younger boys wrists and placed his hands on his chest. "Touch me. I don't bite~" The boy blushed a deep shade of red. "You're so shy~ This is so unlike you Monkey Boy~" Robert chuckled. Sensing his nervousness, the king slowly guided his hands down his chest. The boys fingers dipped into every crevice of his still developing muscles.

If it was possible, TJ blushed a deeper shade of red. Robert noticed he had stopped trying to look him in the eyes and stared at his chest. The king brought one of his hands up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

Robert stood up out of his seat. Turning around he gave the younger boy and mischievous smirk before pushing him into the back of the loveseat. The king then crawled into the seat, straddling him. Robert took his wrists again and place his hands on the top of his chest.

"I wonder what part of me Theodore Jasper Detweiler likes the most~?" Robert purred. He slowly moved his hands down again. "Does he like my pecs? Or maybe he likes my abs? But…what if…?" Robert grinned as he placed the smaller hands on his hips. "What if he has a thing for hips~?" He shook and swung his hips for emphasis, grinning against him as a sort of accidental result.

'I'm gonna give this kid a heart attack,' he thought. He watched for any sort of reaction. The boy looked like he was about to pass out from shear shock. As much as Robert liked this discovery of the effect has had on his target, he didn't want him to pass out, so he had to stop, sadly.

"I don't know. But I would like to know~" He said. He got off the boy, leaving his shocked and dazed. "Hello? Monkey Boy? Is anyone home?" He asked. Robert snapped his fingers in front of the boys face to snapped his out his daze. It worked as he blinked a few times. The king put his shirt on and picked up the boys hat. "Good. I thought you were going to pass out."

"I'm not supposed to like kissing you," TJ said. He put his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Boys don't like kissing other boys, it's gross. It's more gross than boys girls kissing."

"But you do. Some boys like kissing other boys," Robert said, sitting down. This wasn't something he had expected to fight against. "It's fine, dude."

"No it's not! It's gross and it's wrong and I'm not supposed to like you like you—" Robert ended his rant by kissing him.

"Does that feel gross?" He asked. TJ shook his head. "Does it feel wrong?" He shook his head again. "Then it isn't." Robert placed his hat back on his head. The only sound that oculd be heard was the other students play on the playground. The bell rang, and Robert straightened his clothes. "If you think that felt good, wait until tomorrow," Robert said. He kissed him on the forehead before they left the privacy of the curtains.

Arriving home, Robert was going straight to his bedroom to read the next step in the manual. He was making good progress. It took no time for Detweiler to stop fighting back against his kiss, and he even got him to kiss back! Of course the kid was iffy as hell about the whole touching, but what he had planned for him tomorrow would get rid of all of that.

Reaching his house, he noticed a note taped to his mailbox with his name written on it. He took it, recognizing the handwriting as King Charles. He read it. It was an invitation to the same abandoned house as before. He swallowed. Did Charles bring another kid to pass around? Or did another king bring their own kid? Folding his letter, he went inside to read and plan how he was going to sneak out tonight.

Robert and his fellow kings sat on the floor of the abandoned house. They sat in a circle, pants either discarded completely or pulled how to their knees. It wasn't Charles who brought their next toy, but another king, King Ritchie. Said king sat with his legs wide open, his target on his knees leaning down and sucking the head of his swollen cock.

The kid was completely in the nude. With his ass in the air, his tiny puckering entrance was exposed for them all to see. His hips wagged and moved a bit, commanding their attention.

The kings stroked their hardened members, eyeing the boy's rosey hole with lust and desire. Unlike their last meeting, Robert didn't resist his urges, much to Charles and everyone else's approval. Charles sat next to Robert as they pumped their cocks to the sight in front of them.

"Having fun, Robert?" Charles teased. Robert nodded and licked his lips. "See? I knew you would join us." King Ritchie moaned loudly, and arches his back as he climaxed and came down the boys throat. He panted and looked around the room.

"Who wants to go next?" Rotche asked. Hands were raised, and he was about to pick one until Charles spoke.

"I have an idea," he said. "Since Robert stopped resisting how about we let him got next?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Ritchie. "You can have his tight little ass." Robert nodded. He positioned himself behind the boy. Ritchie tossed him a small bottle of lube. Squeezing some in his hand, he slicked up his cock and poured some over the boys entrance.

He positioned his cock against the boys pucker. With one hand on the boys hip and one on his own throbbing member, he pushed through. His head stretched the boys ring of muscle as it entered him. Robert began to feel a moist heat wrap around his engorged head as the boys rosebud was forced open. When the head slipped in, Robert groaned. He was so _warm and tight_.

Unable to stop himself, the king thrusted forward, plunging all 8 inches of himself into the boy. He pounded into his cavern, both thrusting his hips and pulling the boy onto him. His first time, Robert felt his climax coming to surface. With one final slam, he came inside the boy, moistening cavern for the next king in line. He removed his softening cock. A string of cum stretched form his head to the boys entrance.

Pointing to a random king, he went back to his spot next to King Charles.

"Did you find yourself a target, yet?" Charles asked him.

"Uh…yeah. A couple days ago," Robert said.

"Really? Tell me about him. Is he the bold type? Or is he shy but sneaky?" Charles questioned. "Or is he one _constantly_ getting in your way?"

"No. He's uh…cute, but he can be handful. He doesn't look like he causes the mayhem he does," said Robert. "He doesn't cause me trouble most of the time, but when he does it feels like I'm fighting against the entire playground instead of one kid."

"Ah. The Adorable Menace. Those are some of the best ones," he laughed. "How far have you gotten with him?"

"Just kissing, a little bit of touching but not much."

"Try spanking," Charles suggested. "When you reach a point where he's more…opened minded, try spanking. Those types like kinks that are like discipline, even if they don't know it yet. Nothing to fancy, using your open hand should be enough. You might even want to put a dog collar on him one day. You'll be amazed at what you want to do to him, but something's work better than others."

"You've got a lot of experience in this, don't you?"

"You bet," Charles grinned. "If you ever need anything, any…_supplies_, I'll get it for you."

"…Thanks," Robert said.

"No problem."

"King Charles? It's your turn," Another king said. Said king nodded and stood on his feet.

"It's nice to have you on our side, Robert," He said before heading over to the toy in the middle of the circle.


	5. Wet Dreams

_Robert sat in his throne, pants and boxers pulled down to his knees and legs spread wide open, leaving him exposed. His cock stood hard, twitching every few seconds. Despite his daze, Robert knew it was bigger than before. It stood 10 inches, when he remembered it was only 8. It was also thicker, a full 2 inches across. He could feel a weight pulling right under his cock. His balls were bigger too. What happened to him? Why did he grow so much? He knew that his dick wasn't done growing, even at 8 inches, but this was ridiculous...how was he supposed to hide this…this __**thing**__?!_

_ He swore he could feel his pulse from it. The veins on it were very pronounced, making his cock look more threatening than it already was. Any movement he made, any breeze of air, his swollen member reacted, sending a small wave of pleasure through his abdomen. He was stuck where he was until he could somehow manage to calm himself down._

_ Robert leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had to think of something to get rid of this monster. He scanned his brain for anything disgusting. Right when he thought of something, he felt something wrap around his length, as well as something small and wet lapping at his engorged head._

_ His eyes snapped open. Looking down, he could see the culprit behind it. Freckled cheeks, chestnut hair, baby blue eyes, green jacket, red cap. It was Detweiler._

_ Robert watched with half lidded eyes as the fourth grader licked with his purple headed with no lack of enthusiasm. His eyes were closed, but no spot went not taken care of. From clinched his fists, gritting his teeth, and hissed, not in pain, but from the waves of electric pleasure shooting through his body from his crotch. His pulse raced, beating against his chest. How could this be happening? They barely got into kissing yesterday. Now this kid was blowing him like an expert. _

_ He release a guttural moan when he felt a small pair of lips kiss the tip before opening and consuming the head and a small amount of the length. Robert gripped his brown hair between his fingers and tugged without a care for the pain he was causing. The boys tongue circled the head. The king felt a sensation rise in his lower stomach. He gripped the boys hair with both his hands and pushed his down as much as he could._

_ "I-I'm gonna—I'm gonna cum~!" He shouted, releasing his seed into the boys mouth. Robert steadily opened his eyes and looked at the boy between his legs. His freckled checked rounded out as his mouth was filled with the kings thick cum. He removed himself from Robert's cock, a bit of his fluid pouring over onto and around his reddened lips with a loud 'pop'. The playground king watched him swallow his spunk without hesitation. He then licked the rest one and around his mouth and swallowed that as well._

_ Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing. He expected for the kid to at least spit it out! Not swallow it like he was a pro! _

_ His cock gave a few more spurts of his cum on the boy's face, completely covering it. It dripped down his chin and onto his clothes. Robert's cock finally started to soften, and he watched the boy wipe his eyes clear of his jizz._

_ "Wow, Robert. You caught a really cute one~!" Roberts's eyes shot up and looked past the boy in front of him. On the edge of the room were his fellow kings, naked and stroking their straining sex. Robert recognized the look they were giving the fourth grader. It was the same one they gave that nameless kid their first night. They gazed at the younger boy hungrily, eyes filled with unrelenting lust and yearning for him. They licked their lips, waiting for their turn. Their cocks drooled thick and profuse precum._

_ "You're so lucky, Robert. I wish my toy was as cute as yours!"_

_ "I can't believe you got yours to swallow. I'm still having trouble getting mine to do that."_

_ "You're going to share him with us, right, Robert?"_

_ "Well? Aren't you?" King Charles asked. He casually strolled over to the two of them. He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck. "It's only fair. We shared ours with everyone. You should share yours with us." Charles then gripped the collar, and dragged the fourth grader into the middle of the room. _

_ Robert watched with wide eyes as the kings surrounded him. They pulled and tore at his clothes like animals, ripping them off his body and leaving them in tatters. They descended on him, using the young body to their hearts content. There wasn't a second where one of them wasn't fucking his mouth, slamming into his tight perky ass or using his hands to jerk themselves off._

_ As much as Robert wanted to scream at them to stop and get off of him, and to get out of his seat to pull them off of him, he couldn't. His body was frozen where it was, and he was forced to watch what was happening. It was the first night all over again._

_ Despite his internal protests, his body didn't agree with him. His cock rose, hardening again._

_ "Boys," Charles said. This caused the others to stop their motions and pay attention to him. "I think Robert might want his toy back~" They looked over to Robert how was now sporting another hard-on. They stepped back from the fourth grader. Charles dragged him back over to Robert and threw him in between his legs._

_ He didn't have to say anything before the boy repeated the same actions as he did when Robert first noticed him. He licked up and down the shaft, holding the 10 inch long cock in one hand and massaging his sac at the same time. A trail of teasing kisses lead up to the head before Robert was taken into his mouth again._

_ He swore he could feel several hard pulses through his cock as he was being served. Light squeezes to his sac coupled with the suckling of his dick were driving Robert to the edge. He felt three more hard pulses in his manhood before the oddest thing happened. His member further grew, both in length and width. He now stood at a proud and bold 11 inches, and 2 ½ wide._

_ The fourth graders mouth was stretched until it couldn't open any wider. He couldn't push the organ any further into his mouth than he already had._

_ "Wow, you're just full of surprises."_

_ Robert opened his eyes to see the other kings had walked over to them, smiling._

_ "I'm sure you want more than this," Charles said. Gripping the boy's hair, he started to force him down on Roberts dick, making it go down his throat. A few others joined in. Little by little, the entire length was in his mouth and down his throat._

_ Though it was the most incredible feeling he ever experienced, Robert felt his heart break for one simple reason. _

_ He was crying. Tears were pouring down his face from the pain he was in._

_ Whether the others noticed or not, they kept pushing his head up and down jamming the member down his throat without any concern that they were hurting him. In fact, they cheered at him being able to do it._

_ Robert wanted to tell them to stop. To stop hurting him and making him cry, but couldn't open his mouth to do. He was forced to watch, until…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Robert eyes shot open at the sound of his alarm. Groggily, he shut it off and rubbed his eyes.

"God, what kind of dream was that?" He asked himself. Swinging the sheets and covers off him, he could see exactly what kind of dream it was by the wet stain on his pajama bottoms. "Just great…"

Before heading out to school, He put his pajamas and bed linens in the washing machine to hide his embarrassment. Still, the dream he had wouldn't leave his mind. Considering the ending, could he even consider it a dream?

In class, focusing on the lesson was impossible. He could stop analyzing every part of his dream. Robert wished it was like the rest of his dreams where he could barely remember them. But no, he remembered the entire thing, from start to finish. Just his luck. It wasn't like that dream could mean anything or predict the future, right? Right.

He was worrying over nothing. It was just some bizarre dream. Plus what he did the night before could be behind it. Yeah. That's it.

Roberts attempts to calm himself didn't seem to work for very long. As time passed on in class and he got closer and closer to the first recess, he found that he wasn't looking forward to it. He blamed it on the dream.

When recess finally did arrive, he went to his new spot on top of the second playground, but without the amount of enthusiasm as the last few days.

"Your Highness?" Jerome asked him.

"What is it?"

"There's, uh, quite a long line waiting for you," said Jerome. Robert rolled his eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"Send them up, one by one," Robert said as he started to climb the jungle gym. Well, this might work out better than he thought. If he was busy, then he wouldn't have time to do anything with Detweiler. That might only last for the first recess, but he'd take it.

After the fourth grader arrived, students with various complaints. They ranged from argument and disagreements between friends to who owned what. Robert groaned. He should've expected this after wanting to be alone for a few days. When Jeremy told him there was only one more, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was only seven minutes left in recess.

"Looks like I have to put off what I had planned until next recess," Robert said to TJ. The fourth graders only response was a slight blush on his cheeks and looking away. When the curtains opened, the two of them saw that it was the five of his friends. Probably here to try and get Detweiler off from his punishment, Robert figured.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Robert asked.

"We're here to tell you something, King Bob," said Vince.

"Alright. Shoot."

"You know how you and TJ had that small prank war for prankster prince?" Spinelli said. "That was sort of our fault."

"Yeah, TJ didn't even say he could out prank you, it was us," said Gus.

"So you shouldn't punish him, you should punish us, instead," said Mikey.

Robert scratched his chin and paused to make them think he was considering what they just told them.

"No," Robert said.

"No? What do you _mean_ no?" Spinelli angrily asked. "Didn't you just hear what we just said?"  
"Of course I did," said the king. "And my answer is no. He's still the one that tried to out prank me, so he gets the punishment."

"Oh, c'mon, King Bob. He wouldn't have done it if we didn't push him to!" said Vince. Robert paused again.

"Alright, fine. He can go," Robert said. "But only if he wants to. He already told me what you all said, minus the whole five of you taking the punishment instead of him part, and I already told him no. But if wants to go, then he can. Well, Detweiler? You want to leave? You can go if you want." They all turned to the subject of their conversation for an answer.

"C'mon, Teej. King Bob said you can go," Vince said.

"Yeah, they're planning a school wide dodgeball game next recess and we've gotta figure out how to get on the same team," Spinelli said.

"…Guys, I think I should stay here," TJ told them. Robert noticed that he didn't look at them, opting to look at the floor.

"What? TJ are you crazy? King Bob just said you could go!" said Vince.

"I know….but…what if he tries to hold this against me later on? I should just finish this so he can't."

"Looks like he's made up his mind," Robert said. "You can leave now."

Their frustration was clear on their faces as they turned and left. He then brought his attention to the kid next to him. Though he offered him the chance to leave, Robert had a backup: he would have to come back tomorrow. He didn't expect him to want to stay, especially with how he's been reacting to what the older boy had been doing recently.

"I thought you would leave, Monkey Boy," Robert said.

"…I want to know more about what we've been doing," said TJ. "I just…I just to see if I like it or not…"

"So you're curious. Good." Robert said. That would definitely help.

With no more students he had to address, they spent the last few minutes of the first recess in silence. When the bell rang, they left without saying another word, and Robert felt just a bit better about what he was doing to keep going through with it.


	6. Midas Touch

Class was easier to go through this time around. Instead of his admittedly perverted dreams being on is mind, Robert reminded himself that Detweiler had a growing curiosity about their activities. With that, Robert figured he might as well keep going through with the manual. It's not like he was being met with overwhelming resistance.

But that was starting another train of thought. He was definitely sure that the kid would run of with his friends for the last seven minutes of recess for a sense of freedom. But no, he chose to stay behind. Between other kids coming up with their problems, Robert looked over that the fourth grader and found he had a contemplative expression on his face. So maybe he was thinking about what he and the king had been doing.

Robert had hit an unexpected wall with the kid. For a guy who's all for freedom and friendship and junk, he sure as hell was resistant to the idea of, as he said, 'boys liking boys'. It's not like they lived in a conservative area. The town was pretty liberal, as far as Robert could tell. He could sort of kind of see how a kid who just learned about the birds and the bees would come to the conclusion that boys liking boys would be wrong. _But still_, the kid was one of, if not the most open minded students in school; it just seemed odd to Robert.

Why was he resistant to _that _part? Between the kissing, touching, grinding, eventual pseudo molestation, Detweiler is making a fuss over _that? Really?_ Why?

Was….was Detweiler gay?

That sure would explain it. The resistance to that one insignificant part of their 'encounters' couple with the fourth graders just being taught about the birds and the bees and nothing outside of that, Robert could see how, if he had somehow discovered that he liked boys instead of girls, he would think that something was wrong with him and he would do his best to deny and push away that part of him.

Dammit. Robert wasn't a therapist. He didn't want to deal with all this. At least it seems like Detweiler was becoming more open minded about things.

Robert already knew that he was attracted to both girls and boys. It wasn't an outstanding discovery, just sort of an 'oh, would you look at that' moment. Nothing special, nothing outstanding, just a brief moment. But _this kid_.

'Goddammit, Detweiler," Robert thought. 'You cause trouble even when you're not trying.'

During lunch, Robert kept an eye on the younger boy. After the brief conversation that happened during last recess, he was sure his little friends would be ready with 101 questions on why he didn't want to leave the kings side when he said he could go. He couldn't hear the conversation directly, but by their expressions, Robert saw that they were indeed asking questions. As long as Detweiler was deflecting them and not talking about exactly what had happened, he was fine with not knowing the specifics.

"I'm still surprised you chose to stay, Monkey Boy," Robert said as the younger boy joined him on top of the jungle gym.

"I'm just curious, that's all," TJ said. Robert gave him a chuckle before pulling him closer by his hips and kissing him.

"Curiosity is always good," Robert whispered in his ear. He guided him to his throne where they both sat down. The king left a trail of kisses from the fourth graders neck to his cheeks and finally to his lips. While Robert hands crept under the boy's shirt, Detweiler still choose to keep his hands to himself. As his hands moves up his side, Robert was finally able to get a better feel of the boy's hips.

'Not bad,' he thought. 'They're kinda girlish, but not a lot. Probably wouldn't even notice just by looking.'

Robert managed to get that filthy green jacket off of him and out of the way. Continuing on, Robert was able to hike his shirt up so that his lower stomach was exposed. He pulled the boy closer and ran his fingers through his hair. This was much better than the last few days. Not any resistance at all.

That was until the kid pulled away. Oh well, at least Detweiler didn't push him off.

"Now what's the problem?" Robert groaned.

"I want to ask you something," TJ said.

"…fine. Alright. What is it?"

"…." Silence was the only response Robert got. If the kid was nervous, he understood, but he couldn't exactly answer his question if he didn't say anything.

"I can't help you if I you don't ask me the question," The king reminded him.

"…I know…I just…" Robert watched the younger boy pause and take a deep breath before continuing. "…Sometimes…when I'm at home and…sometimes I think about you and what we've been doing up here…and it makes me feel funny…is that, you know, normal?"

_Feeling funny_? If Robert didn't have any self-control he would be smiling from ear to ear. The kid just unknowingly gave him a huge opening.

"That depends," Robert whispered. He placed a hand on the boy's chest, right over his heart. He could feel his racing heartbeat. "Do you feel funny right here?" The fourth grader shook his head. Robert moved his hand lower until he reached his tummy. "How about here?" Again, another head shake. Robert moved his hand just a little lower until it was right above the boy's pants. "What about here?" TJ nodded.

Robert chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, keeping his hand on the boy's lower stomach.

"That's perfectly normal, Monkey Boy," Robert whispered in his ear. He lightly rubbed his hands in small circles, slipping under the fourth graders shirt. "That's a feeling you get when you really _really_ like someone. It's more than like _liking_ someone. Like-liking is just when you…think a person is cooler than normal, and you want to be around them more." Robert swiftly unbuttoned the boy's jeans and his hand descended. Robert watched with a grin as a blush raised on the younger boys cheeks and he clenched his eyes shut in response to the king's motions.

"This is a _special feeling_, Monkey Boy," Robert cooed. "You get this feeling you get when you want to do special things with someone, like kissing, and touching, and something more. You want to be alone with them a lot, in secret places, and make them feel good. Not an 'I'll play whatever game you want' good, but a different good." Robert fingers slipped under the younger boys boxers. He continued down until his fingers brushed over his length.

_Well_.

That's quite a _surprise_, now isn't it?

As it turned out, Robert suspicions were right on point. Detweiler was…well….bigger than what the king would assume was normal for a 9 or 10. It was nowhere near his own size (thank god for that 'cause that would slip into freakish territory), but it was still well in the above average range.

A decent 4 ½ or 5 inches. Not bad for a nine year old. Not bad at all.

There must be _something_ about playground kings.

` Robert stroked the younger boy, starting out torturously slow and gradually increasing his pace. He listened as his target's breathing turn from even breaths into light pants and the occasional gasp. A nice cherry red blush rose on his cheeks, and Robert smirked while kissing him. He gave the hunger boy a chastise kiss on the forehead before moving down to his cheeks and finally stopping at the crook of his neck.

"I bet it felt a little like this, didn't it," Robert purred. "Tell me, where did you think about me? Were you watching TV? Were you…eating dinner with your family? Or were you sitting in bed trying to go to sleep?" TJ nodded, eyes still closed. "I bet you wanted to go something with your hands, didn't you? But you couldn't figure out what. I don't blame you. You're only, what, nine years old? Much too innocent and naïve about things like _this_." He teased the boy, using his index finger to toy with his slit. This earned him a loud gasp and a pair of hands gripping his shirt. Robert felt him bury his face in his shoulder and felt him shaking. "Especially _you_. You're so sweet and innocent when it comes to a lot of things, Detweiler, not just this. Your innocence is adorable.

"I bet you didn't think something that feels as good as this existed, did you? This feels amazing. You can't even describe it. And just when you think it's the best thing in the world," Robert cooed. A few more quick strokes and the younger boy gave a sharp gasp and tightened his grip on the king's jersey. "That happens. It's great, isn't it?"

Robert didn't expect an answer right away. The kid just had his first orgasm, he needed time to recover. The king felt his grip on his jersey loosen and his body gradually relax. There were still hitched breaths, but it wasn't anything he didn't expect. He took his hands out of the boy's pants and rubbed his back.

"You okay there, Monkey Boy?" Robert asked him. TJ nodded against his chest.

"….Mm-hmm," He mumbled. Slowly, he looked up at the king and blinked. "What was that?"

"_That_ was an orgasm, Detweiler. It's the best damn feeling in the world. At least as far as I know," Robert told him. "Feels great doesn't it?'

"…Mm-hmm." Robert ran his fingers through his hair. The kid still didn't move away from him, but Robert didn't have a problem with that. He kissed the fourth grader on the fore grader to try and make him feel better. Maybe the kid didn't move away because he was a little confused? Either way, Robert got done what he wanted to today. "You probably think I'm a freak."

"What? Why?" Robert asked him.

"_Because_," he said. He pulled away from the playground king just enough to put a few inches of space between them. Robert followed as his eyes as they travelled south. _OH. _That's what he meant.

"Really? That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I know most guys would be proud of that!" Robert tried to convince him.

"But it's embarrassing," he mumbled. "Why's it gotta be so big? Why can't it be normal size like all the other guys? I don't like it."

"Geez, dude. Relax. It's nothing bad, trust me," said Robert. "I bet a lot of guys would be jealous of you for that."

"I don't see how. It's embarrassing," he mumbled again.

'_Out of all the things to be embarrassed of_, it's this,' Robert thought. 'That's not embarrassing! Goddammit Detweiler."

"It's not embarrassing, trust me," Robert told him. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll show you mine." Putting some more space between them, Robert sat up straight in the chair and unbuttoned his pants. He adjusted his boxer briefs before releasing his hard 8 inch cock. A stream of precum ran from his slit down the underside of his shaft. "See? I'm bigger than you are. I'm eight inches, how's that for big?" He wrapped his hand around his cock and felt its girth. He stroked painstakingly slow, as he was more than ready to relieve himself, so that the foreskin covered and uncovered his head, drawing attention to the details. The thick protruding veins, the swollen head, the twitch the organ had every few seconds. When Robert spoke again, his voice was lower, and slower. "It's kinda thick, too. And heavy. A nice, healthy, big one. I think it's perfect. It's hard to get dressed sometimes, with it rubbing against my boxers and pants. Walking's even worse. It's a miracle that I can hide it every day. _Ahh~!_"

Robert stopped stroking himself when he accidently caused a wave of pleasure through his body. He wiped his hands on his pants before sitting back. He snuck a glance at the younger boy to see he was staring at his cock with a mixture of curiosity and newfound lust. Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was more than he expected to be doing, but he wasn't about to complain.

Right as he was about to open his eyes, he felt a small hand touch his cock and began to, timidly stroke him. The king opened his eyes in shock to see the fourth grader on the floor on his knees between the sixth graders legs.

'I didn't even feel him get off the seat,' Robert thought. He saw the boys confusion switch to fascination when he began to use both hands, now covered in precum. Robert bit his lip and gripped the handles to his seat.

The small hands going up and down his length made his lower stomach quiver. He took quick breaths, a moan escaping past his lips. The pace quickened before stopping altogether. Robert took the moment to catch his breath. Then he felt a pair of lips on cock open and engulf his head and a little of his length.

'I didn't even—' Robert thought before moaning loudly. An electric wave jolted throughout his entire body. He clinched and unclenched his fists and curled and uncurled his toes in and involuntary response. 'Where'd the hell he get the idea to do that?!'

"Ahh~! Ah!" He breathed. "Oh my god~! I-I'm gonna~! I'm gonna cum!" A loud 'pop' was heard as the fourth graders mouth let go of his cock. Moments later, Robert shot his thick, abundant load. He slouched, taking in deep calming breaths. He wiped his forehead with the back of his head; it had suddenly become hotter in the makeshift room with the latest activities. Robert cracked his eyes open and looked down to see what had become of his seed. This is when the king almost had a heart attack.

It landed on the younger boys face, hair, and hat in copious streaks. It wasn't near the amount he saw his first night with Charles, the other kings, and that nameless kid, but it was still a good amount.

And damn did it make his baby blue eyes stand out.

Where Robert thought the kid was practically the embodiment of innocence and the most adorable thing he's everything, seeing his load on the boy's face….just…having _done_ something like _that_…something so adult and filthy and…_degrading_….to someone so innocent and naïve—but could he even _call_ Detweiler that after he just gave him a blowjob with no provocation WHAT. SO. EVER?—then again there was a bit of baiting but Robert didn't expect the kid to get on his knees, the most he expected was a handjob—but still…

King Charles was right. Cumming on their targets face was the best damn feeling in the world. Plus knowing that he came on his _hat,_ something held so close and was so personal made it better. It made him feel like…he _owned_ Detweiler. It's…it's….

'It's…innocence corrupted…' Robert thought. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to make sense of what had happened. 'Oh god…I'm corrupting this kid…" He watched the younger boy scoop some of the kings fluid up with his fingers and look at it with pure childlike curiosity.

"King Bob," TJ said, looking at his hand and fingers. "What's this stuff?'

"_HOW DO YOU DO THAT_?" Robert snapped at his own mass confusion. "How can you go from being so sweet and pure and innocent then do something so adult and dirty then go back to being sweet and innocent again?! _HOW?_ I don't understand it! You just gave me a blowjob and you're acting like nothing happened!"

"What's a blowjob?" he asked.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," Robert groaned. He blinked and rested his head in his hand as he leaned on arm of the chair.

'He's faking it. He has to be faking it. That's the only excuse,' the king thought. 'He's faking everything. The innocence, the cuteness, the gullibility, everything! It's all I can think of…'

"Are you serious?" Robert asked him. "You don't know what a blowjob is?" TJ shook his head. "You just gave me one! What you just did, that's what a blowjob is, okay? Why'd you do it anyways?"

"…just curious, I guess," said the fourth grader. "It's so big. I wanted to touch it and see what it felt like. Then I wanted to put it in my mouth. Like I _really really _wanted to. It was like I was hypnotized or something. It felt great…and it tasted good, too." Robert's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when he watched the boy lick his cum covered fingers. He didn't frown in disgust, but looked like he was judging the flavor like a kid trying out a new piece of candy.

Robert put himself back in his pants and straightened his clothes. He pulled out a few tissues from his pocket and cleaned the fluid off the freckled boy.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Robert half asked. Hypnotized, huh? So he goes in some sort of lustful trance when he does this. That can be a big help.

"You didn't answer my question," TJ said as the king wiped his hands. "What is this stuff?"

"It's cum," Robert said, grabbing another tissue. "It comes out of your dick when you orgasm. Not you, though. You're too young. You won't be able to until you hit puberty."

He tossed the tissues aside when he was done. "C'mon, fix your clothes." TJ nodded and straightened his clothes before sitting in the loveseat again. Robert wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Did you have fun, Monkey Boy?" The fourth grader nodded. "Good, good." The bell signaling the end of recess. Robert kissed his cheek before standing up. "If you think that was great, then tomorrows gonna blow your mind. C'mon. We've gotta get inside before we get in trouble."


	7. Cunt Boy

The sun was setting, and Robert stood outside the abandoned house in the woods again. Charles joined him, leaning against the house while smoking a cigarette. One by one, the other kings gathered and entered the house. After coming home, the third street king found another letter on his mailbox. He was fine with going, because he didn't want to think about the mixed feelings he gained from earlier in the day. Whether it would actually do that was up for some serious debate.

Charles exhaled a ring a smoke.

"How's things going with your target, Robert?" Charles asked. "Did you fuck his brains out yet?"

"No, but I managed to get him to give me a blowjob," Robert said. He rubbed his eyes. "How I actually did that, I don't know."

"Did you show him your dick?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's why. Show a fuckboy a nice big throbbing hard cock and they'll get on their knees ready to serve you, _just like they damn well should_," Charles said. He took another puff of his cigarette. "You should be happy, Robert. That means the process is starting to work. He's starting to learn his place."

"I know. It's in your manual. I'm just feeling a little guilty about it," said Robert. "The kid is adorable, Charles. Doing all of this to him seems so…_wrong._"

"But you still want to do it, don't you?" Charles asked. Robert nodded. "You want to tear away and destroy every last bit of innocence that kid has. For some reason, you enjoy it and want to keep doing it."

"Yeah, that's right…"

"Then do it, dammit," Charles said. He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Sorry if I sound angry. I'm a little pissed off."

"At what?"

"The kid I brought," Charles grunted. "The nerve of him to talk to me like he's on the same level I am. He's got a mouth on him too. Fucking slut. He needs to be put in his place _now_. Walking around, demanding things like _he's_ the king." Charles flicked his cigarette and stomped it out. "I want to destroy this kid, Robert. Completely demolish him. Stomp that 'confidence' out like a bug. That's what we're doing tonight. I'm not going to have another day with him disobeying me after tonight." Charles looked through the window. "I think everyone's here. Let's go."

Robert followed him inside where the others were waiting. Robert stood a little away from the other kings, who had zipped or removed their pants and stroking themselves, bringing their cocks to full hardness. He watched Charles walk to the corner where the stubborn kid he had been talking about was on the floor, hands tied behind his back and ankles tied together with rope. Charles grabbed him by the hair and tugged until he was on his knees.

"This is our toy for tonight, boys. He's a feisty one, too!" Charles said. "Aren't you?"

"Fuck you!" The boy spat at him. He managed to shake his way out of Charles' grip. "Let me go!"

"He's got a filthy mouth, doesn't he?" Charles laughed. His expression warped into a snarl as he grabbed the boy by his hair and making the boy face him. This time, Charles pulled without any mercy. "Listen, you little shit. You're not leave here anytime soon, and you can thank yourself for that, questioning my authority. I'm not letting you leave, and neither are they." The king made him look over at the others. The other kings were staring at them with nothing but ravenous lust and desire. They stroked their hardened, precum drooling cocks and licked their lips. Charles pulled the boys hair back to face him. "You're not leaving until we're done with you, so I suggest you get comfortable.

"Now, we have to take care of that filthy mouth. But before that…" Charles pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. Opening it, he cut off the boys clothes, leaving him naked. Charles sat on the floor, and laid the boy over his lap by pulling his hair again. The king rubbed his hands together quickly warming them up. He raised one, and held his target down with the other. In one swift motion, his hand went down and slapped the boy's ass, leaving a red hand print. He repeated, again, again, and again. A slap echoed off the walls.

Robert had freed his cock when the boy's clothes were being ripped off. Eyes half-lidded he watched at King Charles spanked the kid like a parent spanking their child. Seeing him do something so degrading was…_exciting._ He stroked his hardened cock, enjoying the show.

"Learn your lesson, yet?" Charles asked, ceasing his discipline.

"F-fuck you!" the kid groaned. Charles chucked.

"As much as you're fighting, I feel your cock poking my thigh. You're enjoying this, whore. Now about that dirty mouth of yours…we've got to fix that. Can't have a cutie like you using such foul language," Charles teased. He looked over at the other kings and pointed at the one next to Robert. King Brian. "You. You're the one with the biggest cock. There's a dick pump in my bag. Use it."

King Brian nodded and searched through Charles bag. He found the pump ad used it on his cock until it couldn't get any bigger. He then got in front of the kid, giving his swollen red girth a few more strokes.

"Go ahead. Just put it in his mouth," Charles encouraged. "Shove it right down is throat. Don't worry about him." Brian nodded and thrust his length into the boy's mouth and down his throat. Ignoring the boy's pained, muffled cries and attempts to move away, he fucked his fresh young mouth. Charles pointed at another king, giving him the same instructions as the last, except for permission to bang in his tight asshole. Charles cut off the rope binding his ankles and moved away, giving the kid to the two other kings.

Everyone took their turns, all while pay no attention to the kids cries and attempts to get from between the two older boys using his body. Eventually his resistance weakened and he stopped fighting altogether out of exhaustion and the abuse toward him. Charles watched with nothing short of an evil grin on his face. When the kings stepped back from the boy, he was left on the floor in a growing puddle. His limbs tried to move as he attempted to get up, but failed. Charles crouched down next to the boy and pulled his hair to look at his face.

"Have enough, yet?" Charles asked teasingly. The boy weakly nodded.

"…I-I'm sorry…" The boy choked out. "Ple—please…stop….I'm sorry…." Charles hummed.

"I don't think you _really_ mean that. You're just saying that so we'll stop," Charles said. "You're not really sorry. But don't worry! We're gonna make sure you learn your lesson, okay? That way, you won't ever step out of line again! Are you boy's ready to go again?" His responses were cheers and shouts from the other kings. Charles let go of the boys hair, letting his head hit the floor. He walked away from the boy as the other came over to enjoy the gift King Charles brought.

Still tired, Robert leaned against the wall, and Charles joined him.

"Not up for another round, Robbie?" Charles asked him.

"Nah, just not right now," Robert said.

"Come outside with me," Charles said. Robert nodded and they went outside, leaving the others behind. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Looks like everyone is haven't fun in there, don't you think?"

"Except that kid. He looks like he's about to pass out," Robert told him. Charles shrugged.

"They always do to me. Kid deserves it," he said before taking a in a lungful of smoke. "Won't be having any more trouble with him." The two stood outside in silent for a few minutes. A crunching of the leaves caught Roberts attention. When he looked to see the source of the noise, he could see a small group of people coming up to them. Charles spoke up.

"He's inside. Wait until in come inside," Charles said.

"Who are they?" Robert asked as they went inside.

"Just some guests I had the other invite. Only three each," Charles said casually.

"…three each? But there's already a dozen kings in there," Robert said. Charles gave him an evil grin.

"I know," Charles said. He took a long drag before aggressively exhaling the smoke. "I want to destroy that kid, Robert. I meant what I said." Finishing his cigarette, he stomped it out again. "Stomp out the problem before it gets out of hand."

Charles walked back inside with Robert following. The third street king stood away from the others and somewhat leaned on the wall as Charles walked over to the boy, lying face down on the floor, unmoving. Again, he pulled his face up by pulling on his hair.

"I bet _you're _tired," Charles cruelly teased.

"…p-please …stop….pl-please," the boy gasped. "I'm sorry….I won't do it again…..pl-please…."

"I know you won't do it again! That's why I brought you here. But _just _to make sure, I asked a few other people to help, see?" Charles turned him to looked at the large crowd that had gathered on the other side of the room, already removing their clothes and stroking themselves. The kings, now spent, were putting on their clothes. "They're just here to make sure, a safety check, okay? You don't mind, do you? I'd be rude if I turned them all away after inviting them. But don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it! You're full of energy at school!"

Dropping his head, Charles walked back over to Robert as the 'new guests' made their way over to the boy.

"Something wrong, Robert?"

"Don't you think you're taking this too far? I think the kid gets it," Robert said. "I don't think he's going to step out of line anymore."

"I know. Trust me, I know. But this is for his own good. A giant gangbang is just what he needs! But you don't have to stay if you don't want to," Charles said. "You can leave. It's uh, going to get messy, and _sticky_ in here very soon."

"…Yeah," Robert said, nodding. "I think I'll go."

"Alright. But before you go, I've got something for you, or rather, that Adorable Menace of yours. Depends on how you look at it." Charles grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. He pulled out two things. A dildo, which he tossed to Robert, and a bottle of lubes. Robert felt the toy Charles gave him. It was around 12 inches, give or take a few; he didn't exactly have a ruler on him, and thick. He wasn't able to wrap his fingers around it so that they touched. The moonlight coming in from the windows helped him see that it was dark blue, maybe blue-purple. It was flexible, but just enough so it was firm enough to stand on its own. Then there was the weight. Robert had to guess it was about 5 pounds. "Take that. You need to stretch them wide open. It helps if you use it was a punishment. Make him shove it inside himself in front of you, legs spread wide open. The faces they make are so cute. He'll beg for you to let them stop. Make sure you fuck him with it nice and fast."

"Christ, this thing is huge," Robert said gawking at it.

"Don't worry. They're young. They won't get loose," Charles handed him the bottle. "But be a little gentle and use that to make it slip in a little easier."

"Thanks, I guess," Robert said. He put it in his own bag before heading out the door. "I'll. Uh, see you later."

Another night, another step to read and memorize, another stomach filled with mixed feelings. Robert wasn't short on any of these. Admittedly, he enjoyed participating in the previous night's activities. However, there was a conflict. He enjoyed doing each step _when_ he was doing it, or a little before, but when he wasn't pumping full of raging hormones, the idea of doing such things was met with more resistance.

But at this point, he was close to just saying 'fuck it' and ignoring those questioning thoughts and getting on with things.

At the first recess, the new usual happened. Pulling Detweiler into a kiss, though the main difference now was that he made the younger boy straddle him instead of the opposite happening. That was so he wouldn't have to lean down and hurt his back a little to get to is pants. Speaking of which…

As they kissed, Robert's hands toyed with the younger boy's button and zipper before finally undoing them. The fourth graders hands sat firmly on the king's shoulders, and Robert wasn't complaining. At least while they were on his shoulders, they were out of the way.

The playground king slipped his hand into the boys pants and under is boxers. With his had upside down, he palmed the kid's dick, using his fingers to toy with the underside of his balls. It wasn't so much to make the boy orgasm, no. Robert was sure he could do that with any 'ol half assed handjob since the fourth grader was new to all this and was sensitive as he ever would be. Robert wanted to find any particularly sensitive spots for future reference.

He didn't find any spots more sensitive than the others, as there were no gasps or moans as he searched around. Robert moved his fingers around a bit more.

'Even down here, he's as soft as baby skin,' Robert thought, taking note. 'And he's circumcised. Not bad, either. Not that I have a preference…' Believing that he found al to be found, Robert was about to readjust his hand, until his finger…

His finger…

His finger went inside of him.

Now, Robert wasn't an expert on anatomy, but he was sure he had the basics down. And he was damn sure a boys entrance wasn't this close to the front. Wanting to know what exactly was going on, he felt around the area.

Moving it back and forth, he found there was a slit. It still felt soft like the rest of him, but it was a bit puffy as well. With his thumb and middle finger, he used them to open the slit, and used his index finger to explore inside. It was tight, warm, and slightly moist, but didn't answer any of is growing number of questions. But he didn't have more than a quick moment to search around as the younger boy separated from their kiss and loudly gasped.

Hands that were comfortably on Roberts shoulders were now pushing him away. That pushing quickly turned to moderately strong hits and punches.

"_Stop it!_ Don't touch me there!" Detweiler yelled at him as he hit the kings chest. "Move your hand! Stop touching me!" Shocked, Robert took is hands off the younger boy and held them up in a defensive position. This was definitely the most violent reaction to his actions, and he had no clue to what had caused it.

"Okay, okay! I'm not touching you anymore!" Robert told him. The hitting stopped, and the fourth grader eyed him warily. "What the hell did I do?!"

"You know what you did!"

"No I don't. Tell me, what did I do?" The king gently asked. "Please? I didn't mean to scare you." The younger boy eyed him warily again before calming down.

Robert watched him look down and blush. He recognized this very well at this point. Embarrassment. About what, though? The fourth grader mumbled, but Robert couldn't understand what he said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I was born with both parts," said TJ. "You know, what makes a boy a boy and a girl a girl? I have both. Your finger…it went in the girl part."

Robert blinked.

And he blinked again.

He was speechless. Did….did Detweiler just say what he thought he said?

"King Bob?"

"I'm sorry," The king said. "I don't think I heard you right. Can you repeat that?"

"I said I was born with both parts," He repeated, looking away. "I have boy parts and girl parts. Your finger went in the girl part. That's why I started hitting you."

"Guess I didn't mishear you after all," said Robert. "_Wow._ So you have both..? You've got a….you know…a vagina?" The fourth grader nervously nodded. "So you're a girl?"

"No I'm not! I'm a boy!" TJ yelled at him. "I'm not a girl! I'm a boyI just have extra parts, okay? I don't know why, I just do!"

"Okay, okay. I'm only trying to understand," Robert told him. He kissed the boys cheek to help him calm down after his outburst. It seemed to work, as he relaxed a little. "So both parts, huh?" TJ nodded. "What's that like?"

"Sometimes I forget the girl part is there. But I always remember. I used to think that everyone was born with both and they just picked one as they grew up. Turns out that's just me," he said. "My parents said that after I was born the doctors wanted to get rid of the boy parts and make me a girl. They said no and wanted to wait for me to decide when I got older."

"So you dodged a huge bullet with that one," Robert sympathized. The younger boy nodded.

"I'm a boy. Not a girl! A boy! A boy!" he said. "I don't want to be a girl. My parents said they'll pay for the surgery to get rid of the girl parts when I'm a little older. Something about me hitting puberty and testosterone levels or something."

"How'd you find out you weren't like everyone else?" Robert asked him. Thinking that the question sounded rude, he backtracked. "You don't have to answer! I'm just curious…"

"…I was five, I think. I walked into my sister Becky room. She didn't have any pants on, just underwear, and I asked her where was her 'wee-wee' since I thought everyone had both. Sort of went downhill from there."

"Oh," Robert mumbled. "Do your friends know about this?"

"NO! I can't tell them! They'd think I was a freak! They probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." TJ told him. "I'm never going to tell them. They don't need to know."

"Dude, you and your friends are really close. Real tightknit," Robert said. "I don't think they would think you're a freak."

"I still don't want to tell them, King Bob. They don't have to know, so I'm not gonna tell them."

"Alright, alright. I can't force you to do it," said the King. "Do you mind if—and feel free to say no and punch me right in the face after I ask, I totally understand—but can I see it?"

"…o-okay," he said. "You can see." Robert thanked him and they adjusted their position. The fourth grader sat in the throne, pants completely off and his feet on the seat. Robert was kneeling on the floor between the boys legs. He smirked as the younger boy held his junk, or 'boy parts' as he so eloquently put it, out of the way. He looked away with a blush, slightly embarrassed with being in that position.

'Where's a camera when you need one?' Robert thought. 'He's so cute like this.'

Robert as now able to get a good view of what he was touching earlier. There definitely was a slit. With his thumb and fingers, he gently, very gently squeezed the outer lips together. They were a little red and slightly puffy from the kings toying with it from earlier. He then separated the lips to get a look inside.

'That's a vag,' Robert thought. Something warm settled in his stomach and his arousal was stirred. He could feel his own cock begin to harden at this new information. 'Not bad. _Not bad at all. _I've got a cuntboy.'

He inserted his index and middle finger in the boys newly found pussy.

'Christ, it's so tight,' the king thought. He bit his lip and moaned. He pumped his fingers in and out, getting them wet with the boys fluids. Robert heard his moans ad pants in response. 'He definitely likes that.' With a spark of curiosity, Robert used his other and to stroke the boys cock at the same time to see the reaction. Louder moan and an arch of his back was the response, and the king wasn't dissatisfied at all.

He sped up his pace, fingers wet and pants tightening. He could feel the boy on his throne tremble because of his actions. With his own hands busy, Robert wasn't able to get to his own throbbing cock, but that was okay. He would take care of himself during the next recess. Hell, he'll care of it in the bathroom if it couldn't wait.

An arch of a back and a load guttural moan later, and Robert was wiping his hand and fingers on the sides of his pants.

"I bet that felt wonderful, didn't it?" Robert teasingly asked. He got a nod in response.

"…y-yeah…that felt…fantastic…." Said the fourth grader. Robert stood up and looked at the delirious smile on the boys face.

'That must be the trance he was talking about before,' Robert thought. 'So cute. Too bad recess is almost up, or I would have more fun with him. Oh well. There's always next recess.'

"C'mon, Detweiler. Snap out of it," Robert said. He gave a few light taps to the boy's cheeks to bring him back down to earth. It worked after a minute when he saw Detweiler blink a few times and his eyes focus on him. "As much as I liked 'playing' with you, recess is just about up. C'mon. fix your pants so we can go inside."


	8. Stretching Exercises

Robert was glad that he brought the gift King Charles gave him last night. He had forgotten about it being in his bag, until he got to school and pulled out his books for class. Now he was ready to use it on a certain freckled faced fourth grader. But he had to get through his class and lunch first.

Excited, he barely looked at the clock. He kept bouncing his food to help contain his excitement. Lunch was easier, and he stepped out onto the playground with a pep in his step and a goal in mind.

Robert held his backpack in his lap. Hearing the curtains open and close, he grasped the bag tighter.

"Come here," Robert said. He pulled the younger boy into his spot on the throne. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You had fun last recess, didn't you?"

"…Yeah…it felt really good," said TJ. "Why?"

"Because I know something that feels even better," Robert told him. "It takes a bit of 'stretching' but it feels _really_ good when you're used to it.'

"….um…what exactly am I 'stretching'?" He asked.

"Your 'girl parts'. I know you don't like it, but toying around with it made you feel great. Maybe if you learned how that works, you might like it," Robert suggested. "It's just a little stretching. It's good for you. It's not like it'll be all saggy. 'Girl parts' can stretch very wide. So what do you say? Do you want to do it?"

"And you say it'll feel good?"

"Yep. It might hurt a bit at first, but it'll go away," Robert said. "Well?"

"…Okay, I'll do it," TJ said. "What do I have to do?"

"Just sit there," Robert said, standing up. "Oh, and take off your pants, of course." Robert dragged over a simple chair he had his guards brought up and sat it in front of his throne. The younger boy removed his pants, as well as his shoes. Sitting in his seat, Robert reached in his bag and pulled out the toy and the lubricant. He squeezed some of the liquid into his hand before coating the toy with it.

"That thing's huge…" He heard the boy say.

"I know, but its okay, I promise," Robert said. Looking up, he saw the fourth grader was already sitting on his throne, feet on the seat and legs spread open for him to see. "Want me to do it?" The boy nodded, and Robert smirked. He pulled a lever on the side of the seat to make the back lean a little. Bringing his chair closer, Robert sat down.

Using the fingers of his left hand, he felt around the kids 'girl parts'. With 50both hands, he aligned the rubber toy to the fourth graders second entrance. Gently, Robert started pushing it in, watching the small lips stretch as it entered him. Robert heard a gasp and hiss from the boy above him.

` "It hurts, King Bob," the younger boy groaned.

"You have to relax. You're tensing up. If you tense up, it makes everything tighter and hurt more," Robert told him soothingly. He stood up and kissed the boy on the cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just relax, okay? You need to relax." He watched the younger boy until his face relax. "Ready?" The boy nodded, and Robert returned to his seat.

He started pushing more of the rubber toy inside him. Robert smiled when the whole head slipped in, though with a bit of resistance. A good two inches.

"You're doing good, Monkey Boy," Robert cooed. "You got the head in…."

Another inch, and Robert rubbed his own crotch through his pants. He kept pushing in, watching the small lips widen and redden in response.

3 inches…

Robert wondered how much more he could get in. He heard heavy breathing from the younger boy from the pain the king was sure he was experiencing. An idea popped into his head. Taking his hand away from his crotch, he stroked the younger boy.

4 inches…

Robert smirked. The only sounds he could hear was his own breathing, and the panting of the fourth grader sitting in his throne. He looked up to see the younger boys face red with a blush and eyes tightly closed. King Charles was right; he looked adorable like this.

5 inches…

"K-king Bob~~!" He heard the younger boy moan. He was sure he wasn't going to get the toy _in_ much deeper, at least not now. The boys voice was like music to his ears. Hearing his named cooed made his member strain painfully against his pants. He pumped the toy in and out, each time earning more moans and his named being called said in ecstasy.

"Oh my God~!" He heard the boy moan above him. "K-King Bob~!" Robert smirked. That one sent chills down his spine. A sharp gasp, and the fourth graders relaxed, out of breath, glossy eyes, and spent.

"Have fun, Detweiler?" Robert teased. He tossed the toy next to his bag. "I bet that felt good, didn't it?" The boy slowly nodded. "Good. But you know, watching you did something to me, too …It's not fair if only one of us feels good~…." he saw that this got the boys attention. Smiling, Robert unzipped his jeans in an almost provocative way, releasing his length. He stroked the head, playing with the slit, precum pouring down under the shaft.

The king saw relentless lust glowing in the boys eyes, something he loved seeing and bringing out of someone so innocent so easily. They switched places, and Robert released a deep breath as he felt small lips open around his cock. He ran his fingers through the fourth graders hair, encouraging him to go lower. The boy hummed around him, the vibration sending electric waves of pleasure through his stomach. Robert gripped his hair, tugging as panted and slouched down in his seat.

With a 'pop', the Third Street king felt the cool air on his cock as he was released. Unsatisfied, Robert was about to pull him back down on his member until he felt those lips on his ball sack, lightly sucking.

"_S-s-shit~!_" Robert moaned. He released his hand from the boys hair out of surprise. His cock didn't go unserved as he soon felt a hand stroking his shaft, most of the focus on the under shaft. His lower stomach quivered, and he gripped the arm rests, barely holding it together.

A finger lightly toying with his slit was all it took to drive him over the edge. Arching his back, it took all Robert had to not shout out in pleasure as loud as he truly wanted. Climaxing, he felt a mouth release him as he came. Taking a few deep breaths, he peeked down to see the white streaks of his cum on the fourth graders face, hair, and hat. He didn't seem to notice however, as he licked the underside of the kings cock. Robert saw his eyes were glossed over, unaware of the world around him.

'So he _does_ go in a daze,' Robert thought. 'I wonder why, though…' Still, raw, he gently guided the younger boy off. He wasn't met with any resistance; Detweiler let go of him and looked up at the King with the brightest and most innocent baby blue eyes. '_Christ_, how does he _do _that?!'

Robert pulled out a few tissues from his pocket and wiped the cum off the boys face.

"I know this isn't your first time doing this, Monkey Boy, but you're still full of surprises," Robert said. After cleaning him off, the king ran his hands through his hair and chuckled. "I bet King Charles would just _love_ you~. But recess is just about over. Too bad~" The king snapped his fingers a few times until it caused the younger boy to blink and come back down to earth. "I'm glad you had fun, Monkey Boy, but it's almost time to go inside. Get up and fix your clothes."

The two of them fix their clothes. Hearing the bell ring, Robert pulled the fourth grader closer to kiss him on the forehead.

The next Recess was filled with more of the same activities, as Robert wanted to get him used to it before moving on to something else. By the end of the day, Robert was ready to move on to the next step.

Robert wasn't surprised to see another note on his mailbox when he came home that day. But he was surprised to see that it wasn't for a 'group meeting'. No, this was just for him to meet Charles alone. He waited until was dark to sneak out and meet up with his fellow king.

"What's going on, Robert?" Charles asked when he saw Robert coming up to him.

"Nothing much. Why'd you want to meet be alone?" Robert asked him.

"I just wanted to talk," He said. He took a puff from his cigarette and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "How's things going with your target? Is he still giving you trouble?"

"Nah. He's pretty into it now. Not too many questions," Robert said.

"Did you use what I gave you?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. It worked perfectly. He loved it," said Robert. "But he was nervous so I used it on him."

"You've gotta get him used to the feeling," Charles said. "Before you fuck 'em to oblivion."

"Didn't shove it up his ass though," said Robert.

"What'd ya do then? Jam it down his throat?"

"No, no. He uh, has a vag," Robert told him. "He's got both parts. Found out today."

"Woah, no kidding? Wow," Charles said. "How fucking lucky are you to end up with a cunt boy? You've got to share him with us, dude."

"I knew you'd say that," Robert said. "Not now. I haven't even fucked him yet, geez. Let me have him first."

"I know, I know," Charles chuckled. "Just remember us, you know? We could really have some _fun_ with a cunt boy. I'm already getting _ideas_."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

"But, wow, a cunt boy. I always wanted to fuck one of those, you have no idea. Does it work?" He asked excitedly. "Can he feel down there? Have you messed with it a little to see? How tight is it?"

"Woah, calm down, dude," Robert said. "To answer your questions, yeah he can feel down there, I played around with it earlier, and it's pretty tight…"

"I wonder if he squirts…So you used that dildo on his pussy then?" Charles asked. Robert nodded.

"Told him it was 'stretching exercises', and he fell for it," Robert told him. "I made him suck my dick 'cause watching him made me hard as a rock. Fuck, I came all over his face and it felt incredible."

"Told you it would. Feels like you own him, doesn't it?"

"I didn't think it would but it does…"

"So what are you going to do with him tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe getting him to play with his pussy while I watch. Maybe fuck him… I'm not sure," Robert said. "Depends on what happens."

"Either way, I want you to have something," Charles said. He searched through his backpack for something before handing it to Robert. The Third Street King looked at it closer to better see what it was. It was kind of small, and sort of felt like leather. Stepping into the street lights, he was finally able to see what it was, a dog collar. It's design was very simple, nothing about it stood out to him, other than the red color.

"A dog collar?" Robert asked.

"Yep. If he ever steps out of line, just put that right around his neck and see what happens," said Charles. "You won't be disappointed."

"What's a dog collar supposed to do?" Robert mumbled.

"You'd be surprised," Charles said. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "I gotta go, but I can't wait to play with your little cunt boy. I bet the others would say the same if they knew, too. I'll see you later."

Robert watched him walk off before he brought his attention back to the collar in his hand. Weird. A _dog collar_? When would he even think of using it? Charles was into some weird shit, that's for damn sure.

Sighing, Robert headed back to his house. He had some reading to do.


	9. Ownership

Robert couldn't get the collar off his mind for the rest of the night. He held it in his hands, examining every inch of the item. He adjusted the buckle to its various lengths. The leather or leather like material it was made of as smooth, as Charles probably bought it very recently.

Yawning, he tossed it into his backpack before going to bed.

_ Robert fingered with the piece of rope in his hand, giving a small smile was what he had finished doing._

_ "I never thought rope could be so much fun to use. I never gave it too much thought. Just something to tie things up, but what it could be used to tie up, that was something else entirely," He said. "It's very useful for tying up disobedient subjects."_

_ Robert turned around to look at Detweiler, who he had finished tying up only minutes ago. The fourth grader was tie up in such a way that his arms were together behind his back, and his legs were also tied together. It was all from one long rope, so bands of it went across his chest. Robert had even gone the extra mile to tie a piece of fabric over his mouth to keep him from talking. During the struggle, Robert had removed the fourth graders shirt and shoes, no other reason than to be able to touch him more. Currently, he was struggling to try and get free, but Robert didn't worry. That simply wasn't going to happen._

_ "Struggle all you want, you're not getting loose," Robert teased. This earned him a heated glare from the fourth grader, but he only chuckled. The king walked over to him and crouched down. "I could do anything I want to you like this~. All tied up at my mercy, and there's nothing you can do about it. Keep glaring at me, I don't care." Her used one finger and wrapped it around a string of rope on his chest and pulled the boy up to him. "You're so cute like this. You have no idea what I'm going to do with you, do you? I supposed that's for the best." Robert let go of him, letting the younger boy fall to the floor on his back. He straddled him and chuckled. "If you knew, you'd be scared out of your mind. But don't worry. You and me are going to have lot of fun, Detweiler. Lots and lots of fun~." Robert licked his lips at the sight of the younger boys expression changing from one of defiance into one of fear as he talked. "Be happy that it's just me. I know about 13 kings who would just love to have their way with you~. Especially one in particular. He'd destroy you if he ever got his hands on you. It's only me this time, so be happy, okay? Now, what to do first…? I know~!"_

_ Robert searched around the floor for a few seconds for a small pink controller. Finding it, he tossed it between his hands. A thin pink wire went from it and into the boys pants. The end of it was settled deep with him, after a understandable struggle. But Robert had succeeded putting it in, and was about to use it._

_ "I want to see how much you can take," Robert said. He turned the controller up to level 2. Doing this caused the boy under him to close his eyes and his checks to blush at the new vibrating sensation. "I'll stop when I think you've reached your limit, but until then…" he turned it up to 4. The fourth grader gasped, and Robert chuckled a bit at the sight. "Such a cute little thing, you are~. But you need to be tamed, Detweiler. You're way too disobedient as you are now. Too much of a fighter. Even though I personally like your feistiness when it comes to authority, you need to be put your place." He turned it up to 6, and the boy began to struggle against to his ropes again. "That's what I'm here, I suppose. I don't mind. I like playing with you~. You know, as much as you're struggling, I think you like this." He turned it up to 8. More struggling, but Robert leaned down so that his arms were bend and his upper arms was on the ground. His mouth was next to the younger boys ear as he continued to talk._

_ "I read somewhere that kinks and formed when you're young. A young boy whose mother was pregnant when he was little might have a thing for pregnant women when he gets older, a child who was spanked gets a spanking kink, stuff like that. You've always been questioning authority, always getting your way. So I wonder if you have a power kink…maybe…you like to be controlled. You like it when someone has absolute power over you, when, no matter how much you fight against them, you always lose. You have a Submissive Kink, Detweiler, which is perfect, because I have a Dominance Kink. I get off on being in control. We're a perfect match." Robert turned the dial up to 10. As the boy struggled against the ropes, he king kissed down his cheek and his neck. Stopping at the crook of his neck, he bit the soft skin, forming a hickey._

_ "What was that?" Robert asked, sitting up. He swore he heard the boy mumble something under his gag. Listening closer, he was able to make out what he was saying._

_ "S-stop! Stop it!" he said. "Turn it off!"_

_ "Stop? But I don't wanna stop," Robert taunted. He put on a pseudo-innocent face just to torment to boy further. "I wanna keep playing with you. I'm having fun~, aren't you having fun~?" A bit bored, Robert turned the dial all the way up to 15. _

_ "Such a fighter. If you'd relax, I know you'd enjoy it, Monkey Boy. Just relax. Stop fighting against it. You're body loves it, I know it does. Everything would be so much easier if you stopped fighting against it. Just relax."_

_ "…p-please stop it…turn it off…"_

_ "Nah. I can't do it. I won't do it. I know you would love it if you give in. That's why I can't. You have to learn to give into these things. Besides, I'm feeling a bit hungry," Robert stood up, dusting off his pants. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit, but when I get back, I want to see that you've given in to your urges like a good little toy~." Robert gave him one last smirk before walking away into the next room. This was fun._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The next day Robert still had the collar on his mind. Though it as tucked in his backpack away from curious eye, it was almost like it calling out to him, begging the king to find someone to put it on. And Robert had a pretty damn good idea who it was going to go on, but not a reason. During class, he did his best to shove those thoughts into the back of his mind, but after a few minutes, they would come back with a vengeance.

It was such a big step to put a _collar_ on him, wasn't it? Robert hadn't even had actual penetrative sex with the kid yet, shouldn't he wait until after he's done that? And besides, he was sure Detweiler would ask a hundred and one questions about it, and Robert didn't feel like going through that. He'd rather wait until the fourth grader absolutely didn't question what they did. Or at least, barely asked anything at all. Either way, he would have to wait.

"But what would it be like, locking that thing around his neck," Robert thought. As the teacher was droning on about some math concept, it made it easy for his thoughts to travel. "I could pull him around with one finger…and he wouldn't fight back, either. Nah, he'd _take it_; I bet he would even like it. I'll just put it on him without saying a thing…maybe I'd tie his hands behind his back, too. Just to let him know I'm in control…He'd really be in the palm of my hands then, wouldn't he? I could _really _have some fun with him, then. Just throw him on my throne and fuck him until I was done and he wouldn't fight back because he would know I _owned _him."

Robert thanked his amazing self-control that he wasn't grinning like a maniac in class. No, he was only doing it in his mind as it ran rampant with ideas. His heart raced at the thought of going through with those ideas, and he felt his pants tightened as his cock stiffened in response. Sure that he couldn't do any of them anytime soon, he wrote his ideas down, both keeping them somewhere that he could get back to them, and tricking his teacher into thinking he was taking notes.

When the bell rang, he quickly folded the papers with his thoughts and tucked it in his pocket. Like usual, he headed to his secondary throne on the second jungle gym. He sat on the loveseat waiting for his 'fanner boy' to show up. After five minutes, Detweiler still hadn't shown up. Finding that odd, Robert decided to wait a few more minutes before acting. Another five minutes, and the fourth grader had yet to appear.

Curious, and a bit miffed, Robert stepped to the edge of the area and pushed back the curtains. His eyes scanned the playground for a kid wearing a red cap. It didn't take long for him to find it. He was with his friends, heading towards the kickball field.

"So he decided to go play with his friends instead of his punishment," Robert said. He frowned. "I sure as hell didn't say he could do that. But this could be a good thing. Detweiler _just _gave me a reason to slap that collar around his throat. I swear, it's like he _wants_ this to happen." Closing the curtains, he returned to his throne, with a grin. He pulled out the paper from class, reading over it, and adding more. Before he knew it, the bell rang, and he was headed back to class.

During lunch, his eyes were, figuratively of course, burning a hole in the back of the fourth graders head. Why'd Detweiler decide to ditch him all of a sudden? Where'd he even get the idea that that was okay? Robert knew that during the incident with his friends a few days ago the younger boy, after being offered the opportunity to leave, if only for the day, chose to stay. So why the switch?

"Doesn't really matter. His ass is mine, either way," Robert thought. Once outside again, he began to count down. If the Monkey Boy didn't show up in five minutes, he would have his guards go fetch him.

It turned out Robert didn't have to wait long at all, as Detweiler stepped through the curtains a couple minutes later.

"I suggest you start explaining," Robert said coldly.

"I, uh, went to go play kickball with my friends," TJ said.

"I know that," he said. "But the last time I checked, you were still under punishment. You didn't even try to ask first. That's just rude."

"I didn't think you'd mind," said the fourth grader. "I'm sorry. You aren't going to extend my punishment, are you?"

"No, not exactly," Robert said. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. It wasn't as gentle and tentative as the ones before it. It was rough, uncaring about how it felt to the fourth grader. Robert broke the kiss, and dragged him over to his throne, still holding on to his shirt. The weight of the collar in his pocket became heavy as he itched to take it out. "Get on your knees." He ordered, sitting his throne. The boy did what he was told without hesitation. Letting go of his shirt, Robert used one finger to tilt his head up. "Keep your head like that, and close your eyes."

After seeing him do so, Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out the dog collar. Unbuckling it, he wrapped it around the fourth graders neck, and buckled it again, leaving enough slack for it to be comfortable.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Relaxing in his seat, Robert watched the boys response to the new device around his neck. He saw confusion on his face, as well as a bit of intrigue. He pulled it forward to try and get a look at it, though from his position, Robert could tell if he could actually see it. "Do you like it?"

"It's a dog collar…"

"Yep. It's red. I figured it was your favorite color," said the King. "How does it feel to wear it?"

"….I dunno…" he said, doing his best to examine the collar. Robert started to see the now familiar glossy eyed look that came with the trances he went into come forth, but it faded in an out. It was as if the younger boy was trying to fight it off, but failing. "…It feels like…It feel like you own me."

"Good," Robert said with a smile. He leaned down to the boy's ear and whispered. "Because I _do_ own you. You belong to me. You're mine. And you just stepped _way _out of line." Grasping his new collar, Robert pulled up, forcing the boy onto his feet. The Third Street king then pulled him into a brief kiss, where he also managed to quickly unbutton his pants. Ending the kiss, Robert looked at the boy eyes again.

"Still fighting," He mumbled. Without any warning, the King threw him over his lap. As soon as he did, Detweiler seemed to have snapped out of his daze and was trying to get up. But Robert wasn't going to have any of that. With one hand, he held the boy down, and with the other, pulled down his pants.

"So I was right," Robert said to himself. "He _does _have freckles on his butt. Fucking adorable."

"Do you know you've got freckles on your cute little butt, Monkey Boy?" Robert asked, teasingly.

"Let me go, King Bob!"

"Yeah, right. You let me mess with your pussy and you're making fuss now? Give me a break," Robert scoffed. He pinched the boys lower checks to get a feel of them. Soft skin, perky cheeks, perfect. Everything Robert expect, maybe even more after seeing he had freckles on both sets of cheeks. Too bad he had to go through with his punishment.

Feeling the boy under him struggling against him, Robert decided he had to start. Opening his hand, he raised his arm and hit the boys bottom. He heard the fourth grader gasp and stop struggling out of shock of being hit. This didn't stop the king, as he continued his assault. As Robert expected, the freckled boy resumed his struggling against the older boy.

"Stop it, King Bob!" The fourth grader yelled. "You're hurting me!"

"No. You need to be punished," said Robert. "Even if it is just a spanking." Robert kept going. Even as the boys struggling stopped and turned into sobs, he didn't stop. The slight shaking rubbing against his crotch, plus the power trip he was getting made his cock stiffen. He was enjoying it, but the king noticed he wasn't alone, feeling a poking at his thigh.

Feeling finished, Robert looked at the boys bottom again. The spanking caused the skin to redden and he left several hand prints. Robert lightly pinched him again. Maybe he spanked a little too hard, but whatever. It was much more fun than he expected it to be. He pulled the boys pants up before putting him back on his feet. Though the tears streaks down his face was a bit heartbreaking, Robert didn't feel any remorse for what he did. He reached down and pulled a leaver on the side of his chair, causing the back of the seat to lean back.

"Oh stop crying. It's over now," Robert said. "Come here." He pulled on the boys shirt until they were both laying on the couch. Though the younger boy was still crying a bit, Robert kissed up and down his neck, ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back in a soothing matter. "C'mon, stop crying. It's over now."

"…I-I'm sorry," The boy choked out through his sobs.

"What?" Robert asked. He pulled back in surprise. "'You're sorry?' For what?"

"For n-not listening to you," he sobbed. "I'm sorry…I won't do it again, I promise! I'm sorry…"

"Good. I hope you don't do again either. You never know. I might've let you go play with your friends if you asked, but since you didn't you had a punishment. That wasn't worth it, was it?" The younger boy nodded. "You're still under punishment from trying to prank me, don't forget that. After that, you're free to go_, if you want_, but until then, you belong up here."

Robert hugged the younger boy close to him. Now he was able to feel him trembling slightly, and a few sobs every now and them. The third street king felt him nod against his chest. He continued to whisper calm and soothing sweet nothings in his ears. Soon, the younger boys trembling and sobbing stopped, and were replaced with soft snores. Robert looked down to see Detweiler had fallen asleep, snuggled up against his chest.

"Looks like that's all I'm going to get done today," Robert mumbled. "I guess I'll let him sleep for the rest of recess. I thought he looked sweet before, but when he's sleeping, he fucking precious, 'specally when he's all cuddled up like this. You wouldn't even guess he causes any trouble…" Because he was closer to the younger boy, he was able to get a better look of his face. Robert saw that he had lighter freckles than the ones on his cheeks across and up the bridge of his nose. His eyelashes were kinda longer and thicker than most boys. He has a cute button nose, something Robert completely overlooked. The same pouty lips, though slightly reddened from the rough kissing the king gave him a while ago.

Now that he was closer, Robert noticed that he looked sorta girlish. It wasn't something that you would notice if you were just looking at him like you would everyone else. Hell, Robert was sure he wouldn't have noticed if he and Detweiler had never gotten this close to each other. It was something you would have to pay extreme close attention to see, but the boy had some very slight feminine traits. Robert blamed it on him having 'both parts', but the male parts/traits were dominant, without question. Definitely helped with the whole being cute thing.

Wiping the last bit of tears from the boy's cheeks, Robert kissed his forehead. Setting an alarm on his watch, Robert lay down and drifted off to sleep.

When his watch's alarm woke him up, he woke up Detweiler as well. He appeared to have recovered from the spanking he was given earlier, though he was a bit more quiet and subdued.

"Hey, you okay?" Robert asked, pulling him into a hug. Detweiler nodded, but stayed silent. Robert kissed his forehead. "Tomorrows the weekend. How about we take a break and come back together on Monday, hmm?" He nodded again. As the bed rang, Robert let him go, quickly removing the collar, and they climbed down the jungle gym and they went back inside.


	10. Comfort Zone

_ "Robert?"_

_ Robert looked around the dimly lit room for who was calling him. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, so he was hesitant to walk forward to search for who called out his name. He tried squinting his eyes to see better, but to no avail._

_ "Robert!"_

_ There it was again. Robert couldn't tell where it was coming from. It sounded like it was all around him. The Third Street King turned around to see a small couch. Though it was something, it wasn't something that could've called out his name._

_ "King Bob!"_

_ That time, it was louder, and closer. Robert turned around again to see who it was calling his name._

_ "Detweiler? What are you doing here?" Robert asked him. The younger boy wore a smile, but Robert was too focused trying to figure out where they were._

_ "I was looking for you~!" He said. Robert flinched a bit at the tone of his voice, but brushed it off._

_ "Alright. C'mon, we gotta find a way out of here," said Robert. Before he could turn to walk, Detweiler ran up to him and hugged him. The height difference made it a little awkward, but that was Robert's last concern. "What's this all about? You aren't scared, are you?"_

_ "No, silly~! I just wanna hug you~!"That definitely caught Roberts attention. Detweiler, as far as he knew, never talked to him like that. Robert looked down at the younger boy, watching him snuggle his head into his chest. "You're really strong~!"_

_ "Uh…okay…?" Robert said. A little weirded out, he tried to pull away from the younger boy, but found that he had a really good grip on him._

_ "King Bob~?"_

_ "Yeah…?"_

_ "Kiss me!"_

_ "..Kiss you?"_

_ "Yeah. Please?" That begging came with a pair of adorable baby blue puppy dog eyes that damn near melted Robert's heart. "Kiss me."_

_ "Um, okay…" Robert leaned down a bit and kissed the fourth grader on the forehead. He leaned down some more and gave a quick peck on his nose, earning a small giggle. Finally, his kissed the younger boys lips. He planned for it to be something quick so he could get to finding a way out of this place, but ended up kissing for longer. _

_ Somehow, they had made their way over to the couch. Robert's hands were on the boys hips, slipping under his shirt and touching his soft skin. Riding up his shirt, Robert pulled him closer. He placed one hand on the back of the fourth graders head, pulling it closer for a deeper kiss. Tracing the younger boys lips, he pushed into his mouth._

_ The small pair of hands on his shoulders moved down to his chest, and lightly pushed Robert away._

_ "What's the matter?" Robert asked him. "Had enough?" Detweiler shook his head._

_ "Fuck me!"_

_ If Robert was eating anything he would've choked. Hell, he was choking on the air in his throat after those works came out of Detweilers mouth. What the fuck? Robert had doubted he even knew that word, or any curse word for that matter. THAT was how innocent the kid looked. _

_ "W-What did you say?!" Robert asked, not wanting to believe what he heard._

_ "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" He said. "Just like you always do."_

_ "Do you have any idea what that means?!" Robert shouted. "Where'd you even learn that?"_

_ "From you," TJ said. "Yeah, I know what it means. Of course I do. We do it all the time~." For emphasis, he reached out and gently rubbed small circles on the older boys crotch. Robert flinched, but he wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel good, but the boys boldness about doing it was still off-putting._

_ The king let out a low moan. His breaths became quick and hollow ass his lower stomach trembled. He could feel his heartbeat increasing each second. He leaned back, letting out another, louder moan. Eye closed, he could feel his pants button being undone and his zipper being pulled down. With a layer of clothing removed, he became more sensitive to the touches as he hardened. His cock strained against his boxer briefs as the urge for relief grew. _

_ "Please, Robert~?" heard the younger boy beg. He felt his boxer briefs being pulled down and his cock spring free. "Please fuck me~? Pretty please~? I'll call you master, just like you like~."_

_ 'That's just evil,' Robert barely managed to think. 'I don't understand how he can be so cute while doing this…'_

_ "Alright, I'll do it," Robert mumbled, pushing himself up. "Dammit. I blame Charles for this."_

_ "King Charles? Is he here? He can join us," he said. "He and the other kings can join too. I don't mind."_

_ "The other kings?" Robert asked, shocked. "How do you know them?"_

_ "You brought me to them before," He said casually, still stroking Robert's length. "King David, King Brian, King Harold, all of them. We all had fun, don't you remember? They were rough at the beginning, but then they were really gentle. We cuddled after they were done taking turns with me. I liked it. All their cum was really warm, and there was lots of it. They even took pictures. They really liked me. I like them, too. They asked if you would bring me back and you said you would. Are they here? Did you invite them, King Bob?"_

_ Robert was stunned into silence as he listened to what the younger boy was saying. What the hell happened?! He was talking about this like it was nothing! Like he was talking about the weather!_

_ "Detweiler, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Robert yelled at him. TJ looked him with an almost blank expression._

_ "Yes I do. You took me to a gangbang. You said you and the other kings do it all the time," He said. "I was the centerpiece that time."_

_ "Oh my God…"_

_ "Well, are they here or not? I wanna do it again~."_

_ "No you don't."_

_ "Yes I do."_

_ "NO, you don't." Robert pushed him off and fixed his pants. Standing up, he pulled the younger boy to his feet. "C'mon. We gotta find a way out of here."_

_ "But King Bob!"_

_ "NOW, Detweiler. Let's go!" The younger boy pouted and folded his arms, before grudgingly joining Robert._

_ "You're no fun."_

_ "I'm plenty of fun," Robert said. "You're just acting like a little slut. Stop it." The two of them walked together in silence from that point on. Robert kept glancing to his side to make sure the fourth grader didn't wander off somewhere. As they continued on, it got darker and darker, until Robert could barely see in front of him. _

_ Eventually, the light came back, but it was in front of them. As they got closer to it, Robert saw that it was over the couch that he swore he walked away from._

_ "Dammit! We've been going in circles this whole time!" Robert yelled, kicking the couch. He plopped down and closed his eyes. There was no way out of here! Maybe if he walked forward he could get somewhere. Rubbing his eyes, he was about to get up and think about trying again when he felt his legs being separated, and a familiar hand rubbing his crotch. "D-didn't I tell you stop?" _

_ He didn't get a response as the boy continued to rub small circles. Robert felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pulling him back down. Robert looked up to see King Charles smiling at him._

_ "Relax, Robert," Charles said, his voice low and soothing. "He's making you feel good. Relax and enjoy it~." His now hardened cock was released, and the Third Street king let out a series of curses as he felt small hands pumping his length. Tired, Robert didn't have to strength to fight against Charles holding him down._

_ Waves of pleasure rolled through his body, and he closed his eyes. Still aroused from earlier, it didn't take long for him to approach climax. As his lower stomach quivered and he grasped onto the couch as best as he could, Robert felt the small hands left his cock. Before he could open his eyes to see why, he felt his member being engulfed by something warm and tight. Robert assumed it to be the younger boy's mouth, and relished in the sensation. He moaned, and licked his lips which were dry from his panting. _

_ Feeling weight on his hips, Robert opened his eyes to see the younger boy straddling his hips. The boys pants were discarded on the floor, and it was old his t-shirt that was covering his and the kings lower regions. As the fourth grader adjusted to the feeling, he began to rock his hips back and forth. Now Robert knew it wasn't his mouth wrapped around him._

_ "F-fuck!" He shouted. He reached out and grasped the young boys hips, guiding him on his cock while slightly moving his own. Where ever they were was soon filled with the moans and pants of both boys. Climaxing, chills and heat combined and shot through Roberts bodies in waves, as he held the younger boy down on him. Robert slouched, tired and spent. He closed his eyes welcoming sleep with open arms._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Robert shot out of bed, heart racing and out of breath. That dream felt so real. It certainly stood out from the others he had with him and Detweiler. Without looking down, he could tell he had woken up with a hard on, and it certainly wasn't the first time. Reaching under the sheets, he replayed his dream to best of his ability.

Releasing his load, the king was exhausted, and returned back to sleep.

The rest of the weekend, Robert still had dreams resembling the ones of that night. When he wasn't sleeping he was reading over that 'manual' Charles had given him, but it was becoming more and more vague, encouraging him to do whatever he thought was necessary.

A phone call from Charles on Sunday pulled him away from his 'studies'. Again, it wasn't for meeting up with the other kings and fucking some random disobedient fourth grader into oblivion.

"Do you do this for all the other kings?" Robert asked once he arrived. Charles chuckled, flicking the ash from his cigarette.

"Only the one's I'm interested in," Charles said. "So how are things going with that Adorable Menace of yours?"

"I spanked him on Friday, like you said," said Robert. "He went off to play with his friends without asking me. The whole reason I'm able to get him alone is because I was punishing him for something else."

"Oh, really? What'd he do after that?"

"He said he was sorry. I didn't expect that at all. I thought he was going to throw a fit," Robert said. "I probably spanked him too hard 'cause my hand hurt after, but I didn't think he would say he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again. He was even crying! I had to spend the rest of the recess soothing the kid and telling him it was okay!"

"Good," said Charles.

"Good? How is that good? I wanna fuck the guy not make him scared of me!"

"It means he's _breaking_, Robert. Listen, before you did that, he had a lot of fight left in him. And he probably still has a little left now, but it's a lot less than before. He's submitting to you, and that's the best thing that can happen at this point," Charles explained. "He's starting to accept that _you_ are in charge. Play your cards rights and you'll have a fucktoy that _never _steps out of line and values your pleasure over his own."

"Christ, how do you even know all this?"

"Practice. Lots of practice, and _research_," said Charles. "How much you want to bet he's going to want to 'make it up to you' with a blowjob? Or hell, he might even offer to let you fuck that cunt of his. As long as it makes the King happy. That's all that'll matter to him; making the King happy. I say 20 bucks."

"20 bucks, huh? I think I can do that," Robert said.

"Good. I gotta go, but I home you have fun tomorrow~!" s


	11. Apologies

Robert came to school, a bit curious as to what would happen. So far, Charles was right about everything that happened. From the manual and extra advice he had given, Charles knew exactly what he was talking about. Robert didn't exactly want to know how Charles found all of this out, but he was starting to be glad he knew at all.

As the first recess rolled around, Robert waited on his throne for the younger boy to show up. After what happened last night, there wasn't any doubt that he would show up. And he was right. The fourth grader stepped through the curtains, head hung low, and approached the throne.

"Come here," Robert said. He grabbed the boy by the sides and pulled him closer. The king kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair after removing his hat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said TJ.

"You don't seem like it. You're not still upset about Friday, are you?" Robert asked. "I know I shouldn't have hit that hard."

"No, it's fine. I deserved it. I should've asked first," He said. "I wanna make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? You don't have to do that. You don't have to do any of that," Robert said.

"But I want to. Please, King Bob?" Robert's heart almost melted as the younger boy gave him the most adorable pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright! Easy on the eyes, geez," Robert said. "How are you going to make it up to me, Monkey Boy?"

"Hold on…"

Robert watched him take a few steps closer. The fourth grader got on in knees while separating the king's legs, so that he was between them. The king felt him gently rub his crotch a little before undoing his button and zipper. Robert could see his eyes began to gloss over, and become slightly unfocused. His pants being pulled down a bit, Robert remembered what Charles said would happen. It seemed like he was right.

He felt small hands begin stroke his cock, as a heat began to rise in his stomach. A cold electric wave rolled through his body as his cock fully hardened. As he leaned back in his throne, he felt a trail of quick, soft, small kisses from the base to the tip of his length. A few more strokes, and a pair of lips opened around his head, engulfing him.

"F-fuck…" the king hissed. He ran his fingers through the younger boys thick hair, and gently pushed his head down a bit more, encouraging him to take more. He thrust forward a bit, feeling the vibrations in the boy's throat against his cock. The sound of a 'pop' echoed through the space before Robert felt a tongue toying with his slit.

He could swear he could feel his pulse in his cock as he was taken in again. He was brought to the edge, ready to cum and feel euphoria, but he was being teased, that orgasm always being _just _out of reach.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" He cried out. He gripped the younger boys hair, thrusting his hips into his mouth. Jaw slacked, the king arched his back. He struggled to catch his breath as he finally felt continuous waves of both cool and hot pleasure roll through his entire body. He shot his thick liquid down the fourth graders throat.

"Shit…" He mumbled. Blinking, Robert looked down at the younger boy. He flinched a bit at the taste, but ultimately swallowed it. "Sorry about that, Monkey Boy."

"It's okay," he said, wiping his mouth. "I'm fine."

"That's one hell of an apology, though," Robert chuckled. He gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair again to make up for all the tugging his did moments ago. "Thanks."

"But I'm not finished, King Bob," He said.

"You're not?" Robert asked, surprised. "What else could there possibly be?" The boy looked down contemplating what he was going to say. Robert watched him to try and guess what he was thinking of doing. No clue, but it could be interesting. "Well, Detweiler? We don't have all day."

"O-okay. Um…you probably already know about this, since they just taught us about it in class. You know, when a guy and a girl get together and…_you know_," He said, gesturing to emphasize what he meant without words. "I was thinking that….since I have both parts that we could do that, if you want."

Robert was stunned into silence at what the younger boy was suggesting. Of course he wanted to, but he expected to be the one to initiate things, not the other way around. And it's all in the name of an apology that Robert didn't think was necessary.

"King Bob? Did I say something wrong?" The fourth grader asked. Robert shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, Detweiler, but I'll have to pass. At least for now," Robert said, fixing himself in his pants. He moved to the side a bit and patted the seat. "Come sit next to me."

The younger boy nodded and moved to sit next to the king. Robert wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer a bit.

"You didn't have to do all that," Robert said.

"I know, but I wanted too, King Bob," the boy said. "I wanted to make up for Friday."

"You already did by promising not to do it again," said Robert. "Christ, Monkey Boy. Sometimes I think you're too sweet for your own good." The king kissed the younger boys forehead, brushing his fingers through his hair at the same time. He moved down, kissing his cheeks and nose. Eventually this made the fourth grader giggle and playfully push away from him.

"King Bob~!" He laughed, lightly pushing at the older boys chest. "Stop it~! That tickles!"

"I can't help it. You're just so cute and kissable, Detweiler," Robert said, kissing his cheek. He pulled the boy a bit closer in response to his playful pushing. "You're really soft and cuddly, too. I could do this all day."

Robert chuckled, and the fourth grader relaxed in his grasp. The king rubbed small circles in his back, making them both lean back in the throne. Slowly, the kissing settled into resting and cuddling together. Today as particularly cool, and a light breeze blew through the curtains. Robert liked this. With those intruding dreams he's be having recently, just laying down and relaxing with the younger boy was all he needed. As he laid on his back, Detweiler rested on his chest, eyes closed, though he wasn't sure if he was dozing off. At least when he's like this, all cuddly and adorable, Robert could almost forget about all the lewd things he was saying and doing in his dreams last night.

"King Bob?" He heard the fourth grader ask.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you," He said. "Both kinds. The like-liking and _really_ like-liking someone, like you said before."

"You do?" Robert asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah. You're really smart, and you're a great king. You're cute, too. I wasn't going to tell you or anybody, but since we started doing everything up here, I was thinking it'd be okay to let you know," he said. "You're not freaked out, are you?"

"No, no. Not at all," said Robert. "It's cool."

"You don't like me back, do you?"

"…Well, I don't know. I've never thought about it," Robert admitted. "I mean you're a cool kid. We've got a lot in common, and you're really freakin' adorable." To emphasize his point, he lightly pinched the younger boy's cheek. "I guess I could give it a try. It couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, King Bob," he said.

"No problem, Monkey Boy," Robert said. He kissed the younger boys forehead. "We've got 15 minutes until it's time to go back inside. How about we take a quick nap before we have to go back?" The younger boy nodded, and they two of them dozed off.

Though they both wanted to stay out there and skip class for the rest of the day, the two of them knew that they couldn't. Eventually, someone would come out to look for them, and they didn't want to be caught in a compromising position. Returning to class, the collar in Roberts pocket became heaver. It was almost as if it was begging him to use it.

Because he didn't get to go as far with it on Friday as he planned to, he wanted to get to it today. There was something _there_ when he buckled it around the younger boys neck. A spark, a feeling, _something_ was there, but he could exactly describe it. Something was telling him to keep doing it, to see how far he could go. It excited him, like a primal thrill he needed to explore.

Standing up from the lunchroom table, he patted the pocket holding the collar, just to make sure it was there, before heading back to on top of the second jungle gym. When the fourth grader stepped through the curtains, Robert gave his a quick peck on the lips before leading him over to his throne. While Robert sat, he left the younger boy standing as he reached into his pocket.

"Remember this, Monkey Boy?" Robert asked, pulling out the collar. He held it up with one finger for the fourth grader to see. The king saw this expression change just enough to tell him that he did remember it. "I put this on you, remember? Didn't go that far, though. I wanted to keep going, okay?"

Robert looked up. He saw the familiar glazing over of his eyes when we was going into one of those 'trances', but, like before, he was trying to fight it off as he stared at the red item. Well now. That couldn't due. He unbuckled it, keeping an eye on the younger boy.

"Think you could get on your knees just like earlier, Detweiler?" Robert asked, his voice low. The younger boy slowly nodded and got down on his knees. After tilting his head up with a singling finger under his chin, Robert wrapped the collar around the freckled boys neck and fastened it just enough to leave the right amount of room. He leaned back, watching the fourth grader fiddle with it. "It looks good on you, Monkey Boy."

"R-really?"

"Mmm-hmm. It looks _really_ good on you. I want you to wear it for me. You _do_ want you wear it, don't you?" Robert asked teasingly. He waited for a response, but saw conflict being expressed on the boy's face. As well as the fight to stay out of that trance of his, there seemed to be some sort of internal conflict. And there was. "Well?"

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Say yes! Say yes!" _Unable to get a single word out, Detweiler simply nodded. Robert chuckled, something that never failed to send chills down his spine. The Third Street King hooked a single finger under the collar and pulled the boy closer.

"I'm glad you agree with me," Robert said. "You really do look nice with that collar on. It's almost like it belongs on you. Now, I have a few rules you have to follow, Detweiler. Number one, you do everything I say. Down to the last letter, follow every one of my orders, every single one, without question. If you ever step out of line, then I have to punish you. It might be another spanking, or I might get creative and think of something else, I don't know. Then again, you don't want to find out, do you~? But don't worry~, I won't make you do anything crazy, of course…

"Number two, this is our….little secret, okay? Just between you and me~. Don't tell anyone about what we're doing~. We would have to stop, and that would be a problem, because I _really_ like what we're doing, and I know you do too~. As for number three," Robert hummed. He paused and rubbed his chin as he searched his mind for another rule. "I'll get back to that one. All this excitement leaves me dry for ideas. I'm sure I'll come up with something, eventually. But for now~" Robert quickly tugged at the collar upwardly, making the younger boy get back on his feet. The king pulled him in closer for a swift, but still affectionate kiss on the lips. "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Last Friday, before I…_punished_ you, I had the pleasure of seeing that you have freckles on your cute little butt," Robert said, looking up and down at the younger boys body. "It was a shame though. I wasn't able to get a better look at it, but I really want to. Take off your pants."

"W-what?"

"Did I stutter?" Robert asked, frowning. "I said take your pants off."

The fourth grader nodded and started to unbutton his jeans. Robert smirked, pulling the lever to lower the back of his throne as the boy in front of him let his pants fall to the ground, leaving his lower half in his boxers. Robert pulled him forward until he fell on the throne with an 'umph', laying on his stomach. Robert laid down a bit, leaning on his elbow. Seeing the younger boy beginning to push himself back up, Robert placed and hand on his back, gently pushing him back down.

"Relax, Detweiler," the King whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Relax." The freckled boy did as he said and laid back down. Robert kissed his cheek and went back to what he was doing. He rubbed small circles in the boys lower back, his hand slipping under his shirt. His hand moved lower, rubbing the boys bum through his blue boxers. Now that he wasn't planning on hitting it, Robert could spend more time groping him. Nice and soft, just like the king remembered. He gave it a gentle pinch just for the fun of it. He hooked his finger under the waist band of the younger boy's boxers and pulled them down to his knees, leaving him exposed.

"Still can't get over you having freckles on your butt, Detweiler. Did you even know that you have them? Don't actually answer that. I'm just talking to myself."

The Third Street King continued to rub him, putting more focus on his fingers. Through the younger boy wasn't making a sound, Robert could tell he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his fondling.

"Something wrong, Monkey Boy?" Robert asked him, still rubbing his bottom. The fourth grader shook his head, but Robert didn't buy into it. He gave the younger boy a hard pinch and held it, causing him to flinch. "Don't lie to me, Detweiler. You can get punished for lying. Tell me the truth."

"O-okay! Okay! Just stop pinching me! It hurts!"

"Answer my question, before I lose my patience," Robert warned. He stopped his pinching, soothingly rubbing the somewhat sore spot.

"I liked it," said the younger boy. "I liked it when you touched me."

"Is that it? It would've been easier just to tell me that instead of put up a fight," Robert said, chuckling. "I like touching you, so it'll all work out. But I do think I should punish you for not listening to me the first time I asked you." Robert shifted so that he sat over the younger boy. His legs rested on either side of the fourth grader. Keeping one hand groping the freckled boy's bum, Robert kept his other hand on his back, discouraging him from trying to get back up. The Third Street king saw Detweiler clinch his fists, despite how gentle he was being.

"Thinking about fighting me off, Detweiler?" Robert asked, smirking. He leaned down so that he was laying on the younger boy, his hand still on his bottom.

He felt the fourth grader struggle under him. With his mouth next to the younger boys ear, Robert chuckled, purposefully provoking him.

"Are you getting mad?" Robert teased him. He rubbed his crotch against the boys bottom, making him aware of his hardened arousal. "You're so cute when you're angry~…"

"Get off me!"

"Nah. I own you, remember~? You don't make the rules. I do," Robert said. "Such disobedience needs to be tamed."

Allowing his hand to travel south, Robert felt around under he felt the boys entrance. He heard him gasp as his finger circled the ring of muscle.

"You know, I've been thinking about you and me, Detweiler," Robert said. The way he spoke was like the two of them were having a casual conversation. Very slowly, he inserted his finger into the boy. Though his other hand was covering the boys mouth, he could still tell the fourth grader was still yelling at him, and trying to escape. But Robert ignored him, and kept talking. "Oh, stop fighting it. You're going to love it in a second. Anyway, I was thinking about the two of us, or rather, the power dynamic we have." He felt around inside him. The yelling has stopped, but the fourth grader was still trying to move. Robert inserted a second finger, pushing them in and out together. "I'm obviously the one in charge. I'm the king, and the one on top of you. But it almost doesn't make sense. You always fight for equality, but you're not this time. You willing gave over all your power to me. At least when we're alone. So why?" The third street king them made a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching him. The boy under him had stopped moving as Robert continued his intrusion. "Then I thought, maybe you _like_ not having any control. Maybe you like being powerless, and at the complete mercy of someone else. You might not show it, but some part of you _loves_ it. And that's perfect, because I like having complete control over someone. We make a good pair, the two of us."

Robert went back to thrusting his fingers in and out of the boys entrance. It wasn't aimless however. He rubbed against his walls, searching for a special spot. When the fourth grader gasped loudly and arched his back the best he could while being pinned under the older boy, Robert knew he had found it.

"Oh, look what I found~. I hit the jackpot~," Robert whispered in his ear. "Let's see what kind of fun I can have with this~…" Robert massaged that same spot with both his fingers. He watched as a brush rose on the Detweilers cheeks, and his mouth hung open as shallow gasps left his throat. "You seem to be having fun, Detweiler. I'll make you a deal. Say that you submit to me, and I'll stop and get off of you. Just say it, and it'll all be over with."

The freckled boy shook his head, refusing.

"Heh. You're still stubborn as ever. Oh well. I'll get you to say it," Robert said. Removing his fingers, he lifted himself up and turned the younger boy onto his back. "One way or another."

"King Bob? What are you doing?" The fourth grader asked. Robert looked past the 'innocent' puppy dog eyes he was giving him as an attempt to stop him.

"Nice try, but those eyes aren't going to stop me. Not this time. You only have yourself to blame for this one," Robert said. The king unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down, leaving his hardened cock exposed. Thick precum poured down the underside, and it twitched every few seconds from the lack of release. Robert adjusted himself for that his length lined up with his entrance. "I guess this is me taking your offer from earlier, but in a _different_ way."

"…K-king Bob?" Robert only gave him one of his signature smiles before thrusting his entire length into the younger boy. Eyes closed, focused on how _hot_ and _tight_ the fourth grader was, Robert didn't see or pay any attention to the younger boys pained groaning and him clawing at the seat.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ! I know you're a virgin, Monkey Boy, but _goddamn," _Robert moaned. "You feel _so_ good~!"

"Stop it! It hurts, King Bob!" He cried out. Robert leaned down again, and kissed the boys forehead and down to his neck.

"Shh…shh…" Robert whispered, running his fingers through his hair to try and comfort him. "Relax. It'll stop hurting in a minute, I promise."

"It hurts! It hurts!" He yelled, hitting Roberts chest with closed fists. "Stop it! Get out! Get out! It hurts!" Robert was snapped out his lust driven actions when he was tears going down the boy's face. Realizing the pain he was causing, Robert removed himself.

"Hey, it's over now," Robert said, lying next to him. He touched his shoulder, but the fourth grader reacted, violently flinching away from him. That definitely wasn't the reaction Robert was aiming for. He didn't mean to make Detweiler afraid of him, but the fearful look he was giving him said otherwise. The tears and sobbing broke his heart. This kid just told him that he had a crush on his a few hours ago, and now he had hurt him.

"That really hurt, King Bob…," TJ sobbed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt that much," Robert mumbled. "I'm sorry. I really am." The younger boy still pulled away when the king reached out to comfort him. "I'm not going to hurt you again."

"That really hurt," TJ mumbled. "I told you to stop before!"

"I know, but I thought I knew a way to make it feel good," Robert said. "Guess it didn't work."

"You should've listened to me!" He yelled. Robert nodded.

"You're right. I should've." A few moment of silence was broken when the fourth grader broke out in tears again. Robert reached out and wiped the tears away before pulling the boy into an embrace. He spent the rest of recess apologizing and rubbing his back to soothe him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Detweiler. I won't do it again, I promise."

* * *

**Wow. I've been get a surge of followers and favorites. Guess I should say something.**

**Thanks, first of all. I almost thought no one was going to do either. Feel free to leave reviews. I need to know what readers think. I'm also on Archive of Our Own and Adult Fanfiction. If there's any questions you all have, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. I'll get to them ASAP.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
